Recognition
by Jay2658
Summary: We survived Raccoon City but how were we going to out run them? We knew they would follow us to the ends of the earth but none of us even considered what the far reaching effects of Raccoon would be but we would all be pushed to the edge of our humanity to survive. This is the sequel to Infection.
1. Chapter 1 The Bleeding

Recognition

Part 1: The Bleeding.

"Come out, now you have three minutes," I heard a mega phone from outside.

"Shit, we need to move," I said while still under the covers of the bed, my clothes were still in the bathroom where the night had started, "how did they find us?"

"They wanted me to break into their system so they could find us the doors were all open so I could walk straight in," Techno told me.

I jumped out of the bed and went to gather my clothes from the bathroom, "You have two minutes to surrender or lethal force will be used in your apprehension," I rushed in putting on my jeans and t shirt while checking my pistol still had a magazine loaded in case I needed it, I then quickly put on my shoes and darted into the room again and I saw Alec was fully clothed and she was ready for a fight as she chambered a round in her P99.

"You ready?" She asked me.

I nodded back and ran over to the door that was slightly a jar and I could see Umbrella forces moving along the gangway to our room so I shut the door firmly and turned back around to see that Alec and Techno had donned their gas masks and Techno had mine in his hands, "can I have that?" I asked politely, after which Techno launched it at me so I swiftly placed it over my nose and mouth and pressurised it. Just as I did I heard the glass smash behind me and saw a small canister roll in which filled the room in a thick grey smoke which was then followed by a couple of Umbrella soldiers armed with submachine guns, I aimed my pistol at the first one and shot him several times in the chest which knocked him down on the floor but didn't kill him it just took the wind out of him as the rounds didn't get through his body armour, the second soldier was taken down by techno roundhouse kicking him so hard his helmet fell off, Alec and I then scooped up their subs and broke through the door at the front of the apartment being welcomed by a hail of small arms fire which forced me back through the door and planted me on my arse which meant that I couldn't react to the soldier bursting into the room and unleashing a magazine in all directions which luckily didn't hurt anyone but then I saw a burst of fire hit him straight in the chest I turned to see Techno and Alec both standing there with their fingers still gripped around their triggers I scurried to my feet ensuring I was out of their lines of fire so they wouldn't be put blue on blue as a result of me being arse planted.

When I finally got back up on my feet I heard a series of gunshots from down the gangway followed by Angie's screams, "shit they found Jill and Angie!" Techno said as he charged out of the room and down to the girl's room, Alec and I followed swiftly, as we approached the door of the room we could see it had been forced open by someone so we moved around the door I spotted Jill laying on the floor unconscious and Angie was being held by an Umbrella soldier, Techno raised his M4 and put a burst into the soldier causing him to drop Angie and fall to the floor lifeless he then went to wake Jill up.

"Carlos!" I shouted out.

I then heard a noise from the next room so I went to investigate, I found Carlos wrestling an Umbrella soldier on the floor trying to get to his gun, I saw that Carlos had wrestled his way on top so I shouted, "move!" and he jumped off of the soldier so I could put a clear and precise burst into his head.

"Where are the others?" Carlos asked me.

"Next door, we need to move now," I told him.

"Wait," he ran over to the draws and pulled out the AK I had stashed in there along with his weapons and my Khukuri, "what didn't you want these?" He asked as he chucked me my gear.

"Come on smartass," I told him, "how are we going to get out? The car's in the parking lot."

"If we get to the roof we could get to the parking lot without them even noticing we had gone," Carlos explained, "But we'd need a distraction."

"You mean me?" I asked knowing what the answer would be.

"Yep, if you could" he said sounding very monotonic.

"Okay, just make sure you lot get out safe, you got that?" I told him.

"I will do my best," He said to me.

"Your best better be good enough."

I moved out onto the gangway submachine gun in hand and began kicking off random bullets towards the Umbrella soldiers that were on the ground pretty soon I had their full and undivided attention, while Carlos snuck into the room where Techno and the others were, I heard them start climbing out of the back windows onto the roof and so I kept firing to keep the eyes on me and not the roof. I kept firing for an entire magazine on single shot just so the rounds lasted longer hoping that the extra few seconds would buy the others enough time to escape, but when I heard the dead man's click I thought that was it I've failed but then I heard a second sub machine gun open up from behind me, I turned and saw it was Alec.

"Why didn't you leave with the others?" I asked her.

"Like you would last five minutes without me," she said with a cheeky grin on her face.

The rounds kept going and going until I heard Alec's gun fall silent I looked over to her to see her fall to the floor bleeding profusely.

"Shit! Alec!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, as I watched her blood leaked onto the floor. Time stood still as I watched the blood puddle get bigger and bigger and as it did my rage increased by the same magnitude, I felt alive, really alive, I scooped up Alec's submachine gun and I emptied it towards one of the cars the Umbrella forces were using for cover but then I felt a thud of a round colliding with my pelvis and I was knocked back a little I reached down to feel for any blood but I couldn't feel any, "yes!" I whispered to myself quietly and then knelt down on the floor, I looked over to Alec and she was gone no body no blood no anything.

I heard footsteps running up the stairs towards me, "freeze, USS" one soldier told me as he put his gun to my head, "under the Umbrella Corporation's act number 2534 of gross misconduct in the field I order you to summary liquidation, Captain Morgan." I watched as the soldiers finger tightened around the trigger and began to squeeze when I heard a sound which sounded like a running very viscous liquid, then the soldier suddenly erupted in tentacle like object which I knew were the parasites, I looked down and it wasn't me.

"Liquidate this bitch!" It was Alec standing there with almost complete control over the things. I stood up and looked at a soldier trying to shoot at Alec I then raised my arm and unleashed hell upon him I could feel his pulse in my hand where a tentacle had wrapped around his neck and his lower body was being bound by another so he kept squirming and I kept tightening with every pulse of his blood I could feel him getting weaker and weaker until he went limp and lifeless at which point I smashed him over one of the cars and then grappled the car with both hands but it was too heavy so I simple crushed it causing the fuel to ignite and incinerate the remaining Umbrella soldiers.

I looked over to Alec who was mid collapse, "woah easy girl," I caught her as she was mid fall and gently laid her down on the floor kissing her on the forehead, I then heard the revving of a car engine only a few metres away I looked over to see Carlos in the driver's side of the car with Techno in the passenger seat, I picked up Alec and ran with her in my arms down the stairs and placed her in the car alongside me, she collapsed on me, "you can sleep now."

"So where we headed?" Carlos asked.

"To an Umbrella facility about three hundred miles away," Techno began, "it's where Alice is, but were gonnna need some new suits."


	2. Chapter 2 Turn Out the Lights

Part 2: Turn out the Lights.

** Right chapter two I hope you enjoy it I haven't published in a while uni has been a bit crazy but anyway I've finally finished this chapter so I hope you like it review it please, I don't own resident evil but I do own Echo.**

The car rolled onwards the miles all blurring into one big road trip, Alec remained asleep on my shoulder for the first two hundred miles even though I knew she had come round about three hours ago about fifty miles in but I didn't mind she was comfortable. I shifted my weight slightly in the seat as my ass had started to hurt but I accidently jogged Alec and she groaned.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," I told her with a grin on my face.

"I preferred the land of the dead it was quieter and didn't have all these lights," She told me.

"Those are street lights," I told her with a grin on my face.

"Well turn them off," she said sounding blunter.

"I can't just close your eyes and go back to sleep," I told her so she curled back up and went to sleep, about thirty seconds later she shivered and held me in closer and I heard a cracking sound from behind the car as I saw the street light coming up to the car were smashing in series all the way up the street, "what the hell?" I said as the lights over took us and carried on up the street. I gently placed Alec upright and got Carlos to stop the car.

"What the hell just happened?" Carlos asked me.

"I don't know but I think it was Alec," I said turning back to car.

I heard Techno crunch over the broken glass towards the edge of the road, "whatever it was it punched the light right out, reinforced glass and it was just popped like a balloon."

"Yeah I know, well I think it's over now so let's get moving," I said as I climbed back into the car.

We all got back in and Alec slumped onto me again as we set off, I could hear the parasites within my blood moving causing a scratching feeling as they moved through my system, what was happening to us?

I suddenly needed to vomit so I opened the door as we flew down the highway but I didn't care I just hurled straight out, the side of the car I could feel my vision blurring and I could feel my consciousness slipping away as rocked out of the car.

I woke up as I felt Carlos and Techno lifting me back into the car I lifted my head and saw there was a massive crater in the floor outside the car.

"Ease him down," I heard Carlos say.

"What the hell happened?" Alec shouted.

"Don't know he threw up and then ended up outside and had a small episode," he told her.

"A small one have you seen the size of that fucking crater?" She began, "if Umbrella couldn't find us they fucking well can now!"

"What happened?" I asked as they put me down inside the car and Alec wrapped her hands around me bringing me in close.

"Well you opened the door were sick and then you just collapsed out and then turned into something that's all tentaclely then you well I think you can see those cars were behind us until you flipped and that crater well that was tarmac," Jill explained to me.

"Shit, how the hell?" I asked, "I thought I had it under control."

"Had what under control?" Carlos asked.

"The parasite, it wasn't meant to be able to do this anymore," I told him.

"Well obviously it can and I suggest you try to stop it, you could have killed us all," Jill shouted at me mercilessly.

"Well it didn't and we should get the hell out of here," Techno said.

"I agree, let's go everyone get back into the car," Carlos told us.

"Let's go then shall we?" Jill said violently.

"No complaints from me," I told her as I shifted further inside the cabin of the car followed swiftly by Alec with Jill climbing in on the other side next to Angie who was still deathly silent, as if she didn't want to acknowledge anyone around her like we just weren't there or she wasn't even there like she was linked into something or someone, "Angie are you alright?" I asked out to her but she didn't even move, "hey kid?" I asked her and raised my hand I could feel the parasites moving to stop me from getting near her but I still kept getting closer and closer until I felt the world close in on me, I saw my vision begin to turn red which was odd then it felt like I was in an autopilot like Angie and I were the only ones sitting in the car, I kept reaching across to her and just as I made contact with her arm I felt all life slip out of me and all feeling with the world disappear it was almost like time had stopped, space had become confined, and nothing was around me except Angie.

Her head turned violently towards me her young complexion gone like it wasn't her it seemed a lot older than her, she was becoming one of them or worse, her mouth began to mouth something to me but I couldn't make it out.

"Angie?" I asked her.

"No creature!" She told me violently, "that child is going slipping into the abyss and I will take her place a better more advanced human one which can bind and take over the virus using its strengths with none of the weakness but firstly rather counter intuitively I must let the virus take me over I must become it's slave before its master."

"Bitch what have you done to Angie?" I demanded.

"Nothing she's here safe and sound not that she wants to come back with daddy dead what is left for her? Nothing!" The thing mercilessly told me.

"Give her back." I demanded again.

"No!" It replied instantly.

I grabbed its arm and began to try to unleash the parasite controllably it worked I could feel it wrapping around her arm and combatting the T-Virus inside her and I could feel the world around me again, "Now again give her back!" I shouted to her.

"Never!" It replied sharply.

"You're choice!" I began to purge the thing from Angie's body and I could feel her coming back so I allowed it feeling her pulse again knowing she would be okay, I decided to release my grip and the parasites came back to me like a dog returns to its' master. I felt time pick up around me again and so I relaxed back into my chair. I could see everyone again and life was brighter.

I gazed down at Angie and she turned to look at me, "Thank you." She told me.

"No problem kid," I told her, "Carlos how much further?"

"Only about twenty miles so not long you know this place?" He replied.

"Nope never been here."

"I know where we are." Techno butted in.

"Okay where is the nearest clothes shop?" I asked him.

"Near the town centre but careful there will be a lot of people so Jill and Carlos you two still can't be seen," He told us.

"Yeah I know, you three your up," Carlos told me, Alec and Techno.

Jill looked slightly worried, "Don't worry sweet cheeks, I'll pick you out some lingerie I'll enjoy taking off you later," Techno told her with a glint in his eye.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter let me know what you think and review as much as you want.**


	3. Chapter 3 Shopping Trip

Part 3: Shopping Trip.

**Hey guy's this is the next chapter, obviously, sorry I haven't published in a bit have been having mid semesters at uni plus lacrosse has taken over a bit, I have my first match at York on Sunday can't wait **** anyway enjoy the chapter and as always please review, plus I don't own resident evil but I do own my characters.**

We drove into the heart of the town it was a small town but had a large amount of shops in its centre like a mall or something very similar, we pulled up into the giant parking lot at the main entrance to the complex.

"I'm gonna circle us around town while you three go in and grab the clothes make sure they look convincing," Carlos told us.

"One problem big guy," Alec began, "we don't have any money."

"You were all members of the best private military on the planet I'm sure you could come up with something," Jill said, then turning her head towards Techno, "just for me," she said with a wink and a cheeky grin.

"Actually I have an idea," Techno expelled to us all, "we all have radio's don't we why don't we put those to better use and guide each other around the mall?"

"Getting in and out ain't the problem it's getting the clothes out," I told him.

"Do you still have your Umbrella Key Card?" Alec asked me.

"Yeah I do, why?"

"Because we could just make the corporation pay for our new clothes," she told me sounding rather pleased that she had come up with an idea in the plan.

"They black listed our cards," Techno told us firmly, "meaning if we try to use them a squad will be on standby to eliminate us when we exit that store."

"Well let's just make it up as we go along," I started, "everyone grab your radio's we will go in, in order of march so me first, Alec you second and Techno you last, two minute intervals you got that?"

"Yes sir." They both said simultaneously.

I exited the car and moved to the elevator of the parking lot the entrance was on the third floor of the elevator I pressed the button to start my accent up into the mall, there was a map of where I needed to go inside the elevator, it said that I would be entering the mall near enough dead centre of the main shopping floor, I got on the radio to the others, "Guy's don't come up the elevator I just went up it's dead centre and I don't want us to get spotted after yesterday's events."

"Okay boss, I'll use the north elevator and Alec will use the south keeping maximum distance between each other," Techno said over the radio.

"Good," I said as I could see I was nearly on the third floor I held my breath as I could now hear the hustle and bustle of what was going on up there it sounded like a million people rushing around unaware of Raccoon City or even the fire fight we had yesterday, but as the second floor light went dark and the third floor light became illuminated I felt my heart sink into the pit of my chest like I had been stabbed and something had been removed, and as the doors opened I could see light and a few faint shadows of people.

I saw an arm reach out of the veil of light into the elevator it clamped around the door to stop it from closing I felt my heart stop pumping blood around my body for a second as I saw more emerge from the light and I saw it was a business man in full suit, his tie was perfectly tied at his neck he had a pin striped jacket on with a leather brief case. As he pulled himself into the elevator he shoved me out into the light I could see a sea of people rushing around doing their shopping it was a mad frenzy.

I walked out further into the mall it was a massive structure with a concrete infrastructure lined with glass and artwork it resembled a museum in places, the centre was occupied by a massive statue of a mainframe like computer system with a man standing on the top of it the plaques all around it had quotes from famous minds but one jumped out at me it was from Charles Ashford it read "The mind is just a tool, but a good tool for those who can use it." A meaningless set of words written on a piece of bronze but it made such an impact knowing that I was one of the few people on earth who knew that he was dead. I walked around the statue for a bit until I could see who was standing on top of the statue then I heard, "Welcome to the Ashford Shopping Centre, please be courteous of other shoppers and have a great day."

My heart sank as I heard that knowing this place was Umbrella meaning that it was possible that they already knew I was here and were waiting to pounce on me. But I kept moving through and kept my eyes on each elevator to make sure I knew where Alec and Techno were at all times.

I saw the door open at the North entrance and I saw Alec step out and into the mall she looked just as shocked as me to see a statue of Ashford standing tall in the centre of the mall, I spoke down the radio to her, "right we aren't here to look at the scenery, we are here for the clothes now head over to the Hugo Boss store in the south west corner," I told her, "Oh and make it at least look like you know where you are."

"Aren't we on edge?" She asked me.

"This is an Umbrella building, what the fuck do you think?"

"Erm fuck!" She said.

"I'm heading up onto the third floor food court when Techno comes up I'll direct him too you."

As I finished the conversation I saw the ground floor elevator that I had come up open and I saw three Umbrella operatives step out into the mall, I was on the escalator going up onto the second floor, I then heard my radio come alive.

"Shit Boss they know we are here I have two on my ass," Techno shouted down the radio at me.

"Fuck try to shake them or take them down," I told him, "I'll get onto Alec and tell her to watch her ass," I switched to Alec's channel, "watch your ass three Ops ground floor approaching the shop, so do a U turn and go back towards your elevator avoiding the centre."

I looked around and spotted a camera hanging on the corner of what looked like a MacDonald's but I wasn't sure where the mainframe for it was so I walked over to it and saw it had a big thick cable on it running into a stair well which I assumed lead towards the mainframe, I walked towards the door not turning to see who was around me I just went for the door it wasn't locked but I had a feeling they knew where I was going, like I had a big set of eyes looking down my back.

As I heard the door shut behind me I began to sprint up the stairs which went up about three flights when I heard the sound of a brass round hitting the floor I sprinted even faster I heard another round clang against the floor it made my heart sink I thought that the round had just ended Techno, I ran up to a fire door and readied myself to go through it by leaning up against it and then I raised my foot and beat in the door with a massive bang I saw two Umbrella soldiers laying on the floor dead with holes in their heads perfectly placed at point blank I stood there for less than a second when I felt a cold piece of steel get aligned with the back of my skull followed swiftly by the cocking of a pistol.

"Don't move a fucking muscle!" I heard a voice from behind me.

"Jokes on you prick!" Techno said as he stepped around from behind the door and shot behind me with a silenced M9, I then heard the case of the round tap against the floor which was then shrouded by the thud of the man behind me hitting the floor.

"Thanks," I said as I turned and scooped up the man's pistol I looked at Techno who looked at me disapprovingly, "what? He won't need it," I said with a cheeky grin on my face.

"Yeah but we just killed another three Umbrella soldiers," he began as we walked out of the door, "if Umbrella didn't want us dead they do now."

"Fuck them we have guns, let's use them."

"That attitude will get us killed," he told me bluntly.

"It hasn't thus far."

"Not yet and where the fuck is Alec?" Asked Techno.

"Shit, I'll go you get these guy's clothes."

"Why?"

"Why did we come here?" I told him.

I left Techno to collect the outfits and ran to the mainframe I couldn't see Alec so I decided I had to get down to the elevator.

"Alec you there?" I asked down her channel.

"There you are where the fuck am I supposed to go? I've seen more Umbrella than I did in Raccoon City," she responded sharply.

"Give me two seconds and I'll be down with you."

I sprinted out of the room and down the stairs reaching the MacDonald's again I couldn't see Alec in the sea of people but I knew she was somewhere near the elevator, "where are you?" I asked.

"On a bench next to the centre piece."

"Okay I'm gonna walk past you and then walk over towards the Hugo Boss store I want you to follow three metre gap," I told her.

"Got it Boss."

I moved down towards the statue and walked straight past Alec on the bench where she said she would be so I didn't even acknowledge her and just walked over towards the Hugo Boss shop I then spotted an Umbrella operative female about five nine with platinum blonde hair she was hot but I knew she wanted to kill me.

"Eyes front soldier," I heard Alec bark down the radio.

"Yes ma'am," I told her back.

I carried on walking straight past the Umbrella woman until I got into the Hugo Boss store, it was small compared to most stores in that place it had three changing rooms so I picked out a random suit and went into one, I knew Alec was sitting outside the changing room I then heard a woman's voice from outside the room and then I heard a thud in the changing room next door followed by the unzipping of clothes.

When I exited the room I saw Alec standing there with a shopping bag with a black crumpled mass of clothing inside it, "do I wanna ask where our friend is?"

She nodded over to the changing room next door and I saw the woman was tied up and naked sitting knocked out in the corner, "don't think she's going to be joining us for dinner," Alec said with a grin on her face. I think beating the woman to a pulp was far to satisfying for her.

"No shit," I said, "let's go now. Techno where are you?"

"Just collecting some things for Jill," he replied.

"Like what?" Alec asked.

"You don't wanna know."

"Just get over to the centre elevator," I ordered him.

"I just getting Jill something nice and I managed to apprehend a woman Umbrella outfit."

I exited the store with Alec and we headed over to the elevator, "Carlos bring the car in we have it all."

"Okay I'll bring her around."

Alec and I called the elevator and waited for it but there was still no techno, the elevator arrived and he still hadn't appeared, Alec pushed the button to go down to the bottom floor car lot and I then watched as the doors began to close and I saw a hand reach in and pull them apart.

"Sorry guy's," Techno said as he entered the elevator.

"Take your fucking time," Alec told him sternly.

I watched as we got lower and lower and when the doors finally opened I saw that Carlos had parked literally just outside.

"Get in now!" Jill told us.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review, until next time peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4 Enter From The Right

Part 4: Enter From the Right.

**Right next chapter is up now I noticed I had written a certain key character out of the plot in this so I decided I should put them back into the story mistake much! But I think I put them in in a good way I hope you agree and please review and tell me how to improve, other than not writing main characters out of the story, anyway enjoy, I don't own resident evil but I do own Echo.**

I climbed in the car followed by Alec and Techno, "You get it all?" Jill asked me, I nodded back at her she then leant forward to Techno who resumed his seat in the passenger seat, "please tell me you were kidding about the underwear?"

"Hell no I wasn't check this out," Techno told her while he emptied the contents of his bag into her lap.

"I wouldn't even call that fabric," I told her while looking at her.

"Neither would I," Alec added.

"And that's coming from her," I jokingly added.

"Oi!" She said while whacking me on the arm.

"If looks could kill," Carlos finally added, "You sir, would be dead," he said while pointing at Techno.

"I'm gonna kill you, slowly and painfully you fucker," Jill shouted at Techno, she gave him a death stare for about three seconds until she burst out laughing, "okay, so you think my colour is pink really?"

"What I thought you'd look good in it," Techno laughed back.

"You never know you might get lucky," Jill responded with a wink.

"I think you've scored there Techie," I told him and so he went bright red, "awww Techno got a wittle crush."

"Shut it, you!" He told me.

"Or what? Boy?" I told him back.

"Simmer down boys," Alec said to us calmly, "or I'll kick both your asses."

"Right if you wanna see it in reality Techie all you need to do is ask," Jill told him softly.

"Awww, Techie still getting shy?" I poked at him.

"Shut up, and alright then when we stop for the night then you and me can go alone for the night?" He asked her.

"We'll see," Jill told him with a grin on her face.

We drove for another hour or two until we reached a motel which was even more basic than the one we had reached in the other town but atleast this one was so far away from the first we would be ghosts and so close to Umbrella's HQ that no one would even consider us going towards the fight.

The motel was over two floors a diner in the front and a small office to collect keys from simple no luxuries but I guess this was just to get everything together for our raid, well our walking in and walk out. I headed into the room and laid down a bag I collected from the trunk of the car it contained the guns we had stolen during the first attack but it had everything I needed including the pistol I stole from the Umbrella guy in the Mall.

I laid each weapon out on the bed in series and removed the magazine from each one, the MP5 had been damaged in the first fire fight but it was still useable, or it looked like it would be, the pistol I had nicked from the soldier was very nice a H&K P2000 a military pistol but it was in pristine condition, either the guy never used it or he was very new, I still I released the magazine onto the bed it was solid black and the brass inside looked so new that if I hadn't seen it before I'd have sworn it was fresh off the shelf, most importantly it would work well.

I had just finished cleaning each weapon when Techno burst in the room clutching onto Angie who looked like she was having a fit, her eyes were rolled back and she was convulsing violently on the floor it was as if she had been possessed by something.

"Shit Angie, come back to me Angie!" Jill shouted at her.

"wait let me at her," I shouted throwing all my gear down and diving towards the child who was now beginning to foam from her mouth I thought that she was going to die, "it's the virus she hasn't had her antiviral shot in a while."

"Fuck, she won't turn yet it's only been a few hours," Jill said as she could only watch in horror as Angie took a few gasps of air, she was giving up the fight.

"Waoh! Woah! Woah! Kiddo you ain't dying on me," I said as I began to release the parasite from my hand and into her body. I felt time stop again as it happened as if the parasite and the virus were almost interlinked, I could feel the presence of the virus stronger than I ever could do before and I could barely feel Angie, but still I set about destroying any of the virus I could and as I did I could feel Angie coming back from the dead towards me I could hear her voice she was talking like she was actually referring to someone.

"ALICE," I heard Angie whisper.

"Shit! Angie just found Alice!" I shouted out as I felt the room begin to move around me again.

"Say what?" Alec blurted out.

"She's found her, she's in some kind of tank," I began, "but I dunno it wasn't clear enough I couldn't identify her exact location from what Angie was showing me but she's close."

"Good thing there's an Umbrella base about twenty miles north of here ain't it," Techno told us.

"Boy you are a fucking genius," Jill said before promptly kissing him intensely, causing Techno to reel back in shock, "sorry but you weren't going to do it," she pointed out after.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah pretty much," he said with a wink.

"Then kit up lets move out," Carlos told us, "Techno you got those papers?"

"Right here," he said while getting them out.

"Hand them over, I'll do the talking you three are just going to look like bodyguards," Carlos ordered.

"We can do that," I said while I put on the suit I had stolen from the Umbrella soldiers.

We all hurried around getting our kit on as Angie began to come too in the middle of the room when she noticed the Umbrella symbols on all our gear she looked terrified so Jill went over to calm her down but when she saw a familiar face and we all began rushing around again. I was first to get ready so I readied all my guns and then went down to start prepping the car it was nearly pitch black so I began to make my way over to the car I opened the trunk and laid down a blanket so that Angie would have something comfortable to lay on as she couldn't be seen by the Umbrella force or we would all be killed. When I had finally finished setting up the car I heard everyone else come cascading down the stairs after me, we all hurried into the car and we exited the car lot we drove about three blocks down the road when suddenly we heard a colossal bang on the side of the car but I could see what had made it.

"Carlos, stop the car," I ordered, I climbed out and went into the dark with the MP5 to investigate what had happened, there were no dents in the car which was good and I couldn't see anything on the ground immediately around the vehicle, but then I heard a groan from the dark behind the car, "who's there?" I questioned and all I heard was another groan, I walked towards the direction the sound came from but because it was pitch black I couldn't see a thing, "hey! Who's out there?" I questioned louder, this time there was silence so I walked slowly towards the direction again when the movement of someone crawling caught my eye, I ran over to it was I could see they were in a lot of pain face down in the dirt, I moved over to them keeping both my hands on the MP5 trigger finger at the ready I kicked them over and could see a familiar face for once, "LJ?"

"Huh? what?" He questioned obviously groggy from his run in with a car, "Shit! Get that thing out ma motherfucking face."

"Boy am I glad to see you," I said as I lowered my weapon and pulled him to his feet.

"Morgan, you alright out there?" I heard Carlos shout back from the car.

"Yeah, I'm good," I shouted back, "I found someone you might like to see."

"Then get your ass back over here."

"Roger that."

I dragged LJ back over towards the car, he was waking up more with every yard so he would be fine but his bag weighed a tonne, I wondered what was in it but with LJ I didn't want to ask, when I got to within sight of the car Carlos rushed over to me and helped me carry LJ over.

"Shit LJ?" Carlos and Jill said simultaneously.

"Yeah it's me," he said sarcastically.

"What happened to you after the motel you didn't get in the car?" Jill asked.

"I thought that if I went off differently to you guy's then maybe I could draw them away and buy you some time but Umbrella weren't after me they wanted you six so I tried to find you again but I've always got to you a bit too late like with the crater on the interstate and the mall."

"Still how did you find us?" I asked.

"A small town near to an Umbrella base and it had a motel where else are you going to be?" he responded.

"Fair point, but you have thrown a spanner in the works for tonight's activities," I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"We were on our way to free Alice," Jill said.

"Then maybe I did so much," he said with a big grin on his face, "you know how I just said I get everywhere just a bit late that means that I can find certain things that others won't, such as," he opened his bag and pulled out a full set of Umbrella combats and then began to put them on.

"LJ, you truly are brilliant," I told him.

"I know." He replied.

"Everyone load up!" I shouted.

**Hope you enjoyed the Chapter it took quite a while to think how I could put LJ back in I hope it makes sense but anyway hope you enjoyed it, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5 Alice

Part 5: Alice.

** Hope you have been enjoying the story so far tell me what you think in the reviews well all none of them lol but owell hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Right low down on this place Techie," Carlos told us while he continued to drive towards the compound.

"Looks like we are going to be dealing with a well-guarded structure with pretty much a labyrinth underneath it," he started.

"Oh shit, I don't like those things," LJ began to say in a panic.

"Don't worry if things go south we have a contingency," I told him.

"Which is?" He replied.

"Alec and I go in there and blow every motherfucker from there to kingdom come, go it?" I shouted at him.

"Got it, sir."

I nodded at Techno to continue explaining to compound, "Okay so the north entrance is the one we'll be going in through and the exit from the central compound is directly down the entrance road. Now if Alice is already active when we get there then we need to secure the front door and prevent attacking forces then secure the cargo and move out. If needed I'll guide you two onto her through the cameras within the place but if I don't need to then I won't."

Just as Techno finished I saw Angie slump over again I grabbed her before anyone else reacted and I could hear her faintly whispering "Alice," she began to seize up again she was shaking very violently and I didn't know how to stop her so I began to purge the virus from her again using the parasite but it didn't seem to be doing anything to her, she wasn't infected on a high level like last time she was just fitting out on me, until I had the parasite spread far enough that it began linking into her brain, then I started to see flashes of colour and could see what looked like a man in a lab coat walking around.

"Can you hear me?" I heard the voice ask, the line of sight moved like it was nodding, the man then nodded and simply said, "good," then turned into the white light and said, "begin the purging process."

Then a beeping sound was all around whatever I was seeing through was tossing and turning I could see their feminine hands so I knew I was a woman but I didn't quite know which woman. I could see the water level around me decreasing rapidly and then suddenly I was folder out into the light but what awaited me?

"Her recovery is remarkable and her powers, both physical and mental, are growing at a geometric rate." A woman said from out of the light.

"W…W….W…..W?" I heard the voice of the woman who I was say.

"Where are you?" The man in the lab coat said while stoking her hand, "you're safe," he said while helping her up, "Come on," he stood her up against a wall, "that's it, there we are." He was obviously trying to reassure her but this person didn't seem like Alice she was weak.

He was then handed a note pad and a pen by one of the other men coming out of the light, "Do you know what that is?" He asked, "it's a pen, see," he began to draw on the piece of paper, "you try?" He suggested while passing the pen to the woman. She merely scribbled on the paper trying to etch out the word pen, rather hopelessly and pathetically, "that's it, pen," the man said rather patronisingly.

The man then grabbed her around both cheeks and held her there it was the first time I actually got a good look at his face deep into his weathered face his facial contours ran in deep ridges along the lines of his face, he was obviously middle aged but a strong leading character about him then it struck me who he was, Dr. Isaacs, Umbrella chief research scientist. He then began to talk to the woman, "look at me, can you remember anything?" he asked, "you remember your name?"

The woman then began to speak, "My name? My name?" then everything went fuzzy like she was rejecting anything from being linked to her and I was being rejected I could only see light by this point, and could only hear dull sound except her saying, "My name?" until that is I heard, "My name is Alice," then she chuckled, "and I remember everything!" after which I was completely booted out of her system.

I ended up sitting back in the car where I still had Angie in my arms but then I shouted, " shit faster, she just woke up!"

"I'm on it." Carlos said while he floored it towards the compound.

We reached the gates less than a minute later, I could feel her presence from a mile away, "she's definitely stronger," I told everyone.

"How can you tell?" Jill asked.

"Because us three are now feeling the effects of her." Alec told her.

"Fuck you feel that?" I asked Alec.

"Yeah she just took out the camera guy," Techno pointed out.

"The feed go offline?" Alec asked.

"Yeah but she was heading outside which is good," he replied not sounding all that pleased.

"Well we are here, so ready or not let's go get her." Carlos said while unwinding the window and showing the gate guards a piece of paper Techno handed him. The gate then went up and we raced to the main entrance of the facility. When we arrived we could see about twenty of the bases guards all weapons locked onto Alice with their laser sights with a commander calling the shots.

Jill climbed out of the car first followed quickly by Alec and I, while Angie hid over the seats in the trunk then LJ, Carlos and Techno climbed out, I had the MP5 strapped across my chest and Alec had a machine pistol clutched firmly in her hand.

"We'll take it from here," Carlos told the commander as he approached Alice.

"On whose authority?" The commander asked.

"Classified!" He told the commander whilst nodding for Alec and Jill to collect Alice, "level 6 authorisations," Carlos finished by handing over the piece of paper. Jill and Alec shuffled Alice into the car now it was going to be a big squeeze into it.

"Sorry sir," the commander said while getting his men to lower their guns.

I tackled back to the car covering Carlos as he moved and then climbed in after him and LJ when we were all back in the vehicle and had begun to speed towards the gate I realised we needed that piece of paper to get out, when we arrived at the gate Carlos stopped and rolled down the window, the guard walked over but then pressed his earpiece in like he was receiving a message, he then turned back and let up the gates like nothing had happened.

We didn't question it we just drove, Angie then hopped up from behind the seats and asked Alice, "are you alright?"

Alice didn't react, then Jill asked, "what did they do to you?"

Again Alice remained silent, "Where to next?" asked Carlos.

"As far away from this shit as possible?" LJ suggested.

"No, Detroit!" Alice shouted over to Carlos.

** Hope you enjoyed the chapter please review and I will continue to post chapters as I do them **


	6. Chapter 6 When in Mo Town

Part 6: When in Mo town.

**I haven't published in a while and I thought that I should do, I hope you all had a good Christmas and will have a happy new year but anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter the next one should be put up by New Year's but I wouldn't hold your breath. So enjoy the chapter I don't own resi but I do own Echo.**

"Techno where is the facility in Detroit?" Carlos asked.

"It looks to be right in the middle somewhere near to the Renaissance Centre," He began, "or at least that is what it looks like."

"That's a fucking big building," Carlos pointed out the obvious, "what the hell are you looking for there?" He nodded to Alice hoping to get an answer.

"Well Umbrella often used public buildings as fronts for their operations how else could they mask the massive corporate profits," Jill said.

"Yeah because saying they sold viral weapons to every Dick and Harry under the sun," I began, "Is the best way to encourage investors and shareholders."

"It's all about the money to them they don't have normal human emotions they only care for their bank notes and pay cheques," Alice finally spoke again.

"Nice of you to join us," I told her sarcastically.

"Yeah, sorry about that I don't know my head didn't feel right after you got me out but thank you."

"No problem," Carlos butted in with his cheeky grin, causing Alice to shrug down into her seat with her cheeks turning mildly rosy.

"So you gonna tell us what's in Detroit?" Alec asked her.

"Nerve centre for America Comms for the Umbrella Corporation," Alice said with a smirk on her face, "Severing it should buy us some time to get well off their grids."

"Let's get on it then," I said looking over to Carlos.

"If we take the I94 and I75 we should be there by tomorrow evening," Techo told us.

Carlos floored it towards the I94 it was around a hundred and fifty miles to Detroit so we would have to stop for gas at some point and Alice needed clothes and guns. We drove for fifty miles or so it felt like but we eventually we ended up pulling over into a small gas station in the town of Portage around a hundred miles from Detroit. The station was relatively small and didn't have much in the way of resources that we could use other than gas, but still I got out to stretch my legs obviously we were old news as Jill and Carlos were no longer on the news but the 'Nuclear Meltdown' in Raccoon City was.

"Huh, pathetic how people will believe this crap," LJ said to himself, "I mean how can a reactor melt down in the US?"

"Because it's what Umbrella wants them to believe," I told him.

"I need clothes," Alice interrupted, "like I need some now boys," LJ and I looked at each other in shock more than anything, "well get to it shoo!" she told us, and we left in a hurry.

I shuffled out of the car and into the street I spotted a small convenience store across the road from the gas station I crossed over to it casually like I was actually a normal person, inside it didn't have much in the way of actual women's clothing just more the type of stuff deer stalkers wear not really the type of inconspicuous clothing we were looking for so I left the shop and carried on towards the centre of town where I found a woman's clothes shop and bought Alice a pair of jeans, a simple white t-shirt and a pair of running trainers just to tide her over for a bit.

I took the clothes back to the car where the others were waiting for us I handed the clothes in through the window and Alice then changed into them.

"Right now might I suggest we find somewhere to spend the night so we can actually get into the Umbrella complex?" I asked the group.

"Sounds like a plan," Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Glad to see someone agrees, if we get into Detroit tonight then we can get into the building tomorrow," I pointed out to the group.

"Yeah it would be less guarded in the day time," Alice responded.

"And we need time to come up with a plan," Alec also pointed out.

"She's got a point," Alice told me.

"Fair point so if we find a hotel or somewhere to stay a few block from the building then we could go in and settle the score," I said as I looked over to Carlos who was looking rather nervous that we were going guns blazing at Umbrella, "You okay big guy?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I just can't believe we can really dissolve back into the population like normally?" He asked me.

"No but we can give it our best shot," I told him.

"Yeah but with all that's happened how can we just live on?" He asked.

"You find ways of coping with it," I said to him as I got back in the car, "Raccoon city ain't the first incident and won't be the last biohazards are a new global threat that we are just coming to understand."

"Wow, that deep, dude," LJ butted in jokingly.

"Yeah, I know just got a bad feeling," Carlos said trying to regain the seriousness of the conversation before.

"Suck it up we do this one last thing and we are out," I told him sternly, "got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," he said while slumping back into the truck.

We all climbed back into the car on route to Detroit I thought that was as good a time as any to get some rest.

I don't know how long I was asleep for but it must have been a long time because when I came to we were pulling into a slummy area of Detroit which looked extremely run down, the police were virtually non-existent in this place and crime looked rampant, the locals looked like they handled all problems internally without the need for a court but we needed to get through. We rolled up the windows and began to creep through the area, our tires thudded along the road, it seemed like every eye with three clicks were on us watching our every move.

We rolled on for about two blocks gathering more attention with every rotation of the tires, I could see that the locals were starting to bring out their sports equipment in the form of baseball bats and golf clubs, the tension in the car was increasing with every hostile that came into view. Until we finally spotted our avenue of escape a small side route that looked as though it lead to safety, I nodded to Carlos who was still hot in the driver's seat, nothing else was needed, he gunned it aiming to get us out of the line of fire. But as we flew down the alley I could see the front of a car starting to edge its was out from behind a building but before I could shout to Carlos it was too late.

We smashed into the side of the car completely wiping it and our car off the face of the earth I scrambled to try and grab a gun as I could hear the sound of stones and bricks smashing off the outside of the car, with every clang I could hear Angie scream.

"Fuck! Who's hurt?" I shouted out.

"I'm okay," Alice said as she tried to gain back her breathe.

"I'm good but if we don't hurry the fuck up and come up with something we are royally screwed," Techno replied as he chambered a round in his pistol.

I looked over to Jill who had Angie clutched in her arms not wanting to let go, I looked at her and she looked directly at me as if to say we need to get her out, I then turned to look at Alec who was slumped down in the seat barely held there by her seat belt I could see blood trickling down her face onto her lap.

"Jesus Christ, Alec!" I shuffled over to her, and held onto her face the blood poured over my hand, I lifted the hair gently away from her neck so I could check her pulse it was weak, very weak, "Fuck, LJ gimme a hand."

"On it," he climbed over to me and took her weight off of the seat belt so I could cut her loose I slashed the belt off and LJ took Alec's weight.

I moved to look through into the driver's seat and Carlos was also unconscious it seemed he took the full force of the blast, he wasn't dead just unconscious, "hey buddy wake the fuck up!" I shouted at him while rocking him awake.

"Yeah I'm…" He began, as a brick clanged over the roof of the car, "Shit I'm up now." He pulled out his pistol and looked around trying to get his bearings, "we need to move somewhere where we can give Alec some attention."

"No shit, but where?" I told him.

He looked frantically and then pointed out a small shed that had its door open slightly, obviously where someone had gone to get their sports equipment, "Move to there with LJ, Jill and the others, Techie and I will cover?" He suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," I then turned and tried to kick the door open it really wouldn't budge, I looked to see what was stopping it from moving I then spotted that the chassis of the car had been broken and a piece was jamming the door shut, "It won't move the chassis' snapped!"

"So we're trapped like rats?" Techno asked, I nodded but as I did another brick bounced off of the roof and smashed the sunroof.

"Looks like we are free as a bird then," Alice said sarcastically. I moved under the sunroof and peered up and out.

"Looks like we are about forty metres away from that shack and the hostiles are thirty and closing," I shouted down the others.

"Then we had better move!" LJ said as he tried to pass Alec up to me, I just had hold of her when another barrage of stones clanged all around me but I hoisted Alec out of the car so the others could move I laid her gently out of the line of fire in a small gap in-between the two cars and then went straight back to covering everyone else as they climbed out of the car first came Jill and Angie who were still attached I ordered them down next to Alec and told Jill to put pressure on Alec's wound. When LJ finally came up through the hole the hostiles were really close but I was reluctant to shoot but he scooped up Alec and held Angie's hand leading them to the shed I then moved after them covering, Carlos and Techno then clambered out of the car followed swiftly by Alice and made a sprint towards us I still held cover as they entered the shed I then moved to enter the place but as I turned I felt a thud hit my back and then felt the floor as I collapsed I then heard men stepping over me as they entered the room.

"I don't fucking believe it!" I heard one voice say.

"Only in Mo town do you see this!" Another echoed out.

"Lloyd Jefferson Wayne is that you?" the first one asked again.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter as always please review and follow if you liked it, as I said before I should be putting the next part up by New Year's until then **


	7. Chapter 7 Needs Meet the Must

Part 7: Needs Meet the Must.

**I said I would put up this next chapter by New Year, I did it just :s, well I hope you enjoy it and I promise I will at some point end up crashing into the third film **** anyway please review and I will respond with to any questions asked.**

The voices came closer walking straight over me I just lay there hoping that if I laid still enough they would think I was dead so I could take them by surprise if needed but as I heard them walk over me I heard one of the men say to the other, "LJ it is you!" I felt like this was somehow bad news.

I then heard LJ said, "Who are you?"

"Willis," The man said, I tried to turn my head to see what was going on, I could see LJ shielding Alec, Jill and Angie while Alice stood in the corner quietly observing the situation, "You remember Betty King at least right?" I heard the man say again.

"Oh, yes I do," LJ said as he began to grin.

"Well wipe that grin of your face she's my sister," The man said while holding out his hand.

LJ grabbed his hand and was swiftly pulled to his feet, "Ah right is she still around?"

"Yeah she is but I don't think people around here are too fond of you Umbrella types," Willis said mercilessly.

"Actually we aren't," I said as I hauled myself upright, "Well Alec and I used to but they stabbed us in the…."

I then met the end of a knife pointed straight at me, "then you are the cause of our misery."

"Wow shit, why am I?" I asked.

"You work for those Devils you come and take our people promise help and salvation yet you send back pain and misery," He said as the anger in his face grew with every second he was looking at me, "Now we will get our revenge."

I saw him attempt to plunge his knife into my stomach but just as he did I saw the blade of the knife melt like chocolate, Willis recoiled in shock as I saw the molten metal melt straight through his shoe and burn him, "Fuck what the hell?" He exclaimed as he went in to punch me but his fist was stopped by a feminine hand.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard the woman speak.

"This runt works for Umbrella?" Willis told her.

She turned on me, "Is that true?"

"I used to."

She smiled at and turned aggressively back on Willis, "What the fuck were you thinking if they were really Umbrella do you think they would roll through here in an unarmoured car and with that little firepower?" She shouted while shifting herself onto one leg.

"No, but I didn't think," He tried to excuse himself.

"Damn right you didn't," She turned back on me and helped me to my feet, "Sorry about my idiot of a brother, he's been a little stressed recently," she then turned back on him, "You've let Detron's death go to your head and now look what's happened your attacking everyone who passes through here, how long before you piss Umbrella off and they come in and kill all our asses?"

Willis didn't say a word as he turned and left taking the other man with him, I looked over to Alec who was still lying on the floor, "Shit!" I darted over to her and put a lot of pressure on her wound and tried to feel her pulse it was practically non-existent and she wasn't breathing, "Fuck! You got anyone who can help her?" I asked the woman.

"Yeah get her in the house and we will help in any way we can it's my brother's fault it happened after all," She lead as LJ and I scooped Alec up while the others followed us into the woman's house.

"Mia! You're needed," The woman shouted as we entered the house.

I heard a thundering noise roll down the stairs, "Damn Betty why you…." I heard as the woman rolled around the corner, "Shit looks like I'm actually needed," she said as she flew right over to Alec and laid her down on the kitchen table, Mia looked her up and down, "right she's got a small incision in her carotid artery, serious but I think I can fix her up."

"And her breathing?" I asked.

She looked over to me and nodded, "Oh I can solve that easy," She looked back at Alec checked her airways and swung her arm up smashing Alec in the chest causing her to cough a horrendous amount of blood up covering the table in blood.

"Lovely," Carlos said as he looked around the house.

"Well it got her breathing again," Mia told him.

"How can we help?" Alice asked her.

"Right well you," She said while looking straight at me, "can go and grab me some morphine out of that cupboard over there, and you," looking over to Alice, "can go and get me the forceps and other metal ware out of that draw, the rest of you go make yourselves at home."

"Fine by me," Techno told her as he ushered Jill and Angie away to the other room where LJ and Betty already were, Carlos then cracked open a beer and followed.

"I'll go get the morphine," I said as I rushed over to the cupboard ripping open the doors, as I did a few rounds for a shotgun rolled out followed by the metallic clang of the thing falling off the rack, but picked up the shotgun to put it back on the rack when I noticed it was a Remington classic it had a patterned stock the wood was engraved, it obviously belonged to someone else but I still placed it back up, and found a small box I pulled it out and opened it inside were a set if syringes each was ten milligram ampules,, which could sedate a person for hours, I quickly grabbed the box and placed it on the table, Alice had already brought over the linen which contained some medieval metal ware, which Mia set about removing carefully selected pieces of, she pulled out a set of forceps and held them tightly in her hand she looked over to me and nodded.

"Right when I close the wound you give her the shot," she looked deadly serious, "got it?"

"Yeah I got it," I told her as I pulled the ampule from the case.

"Alice, hold her still," Mia told Alice. Mia looked around for a few seconds seeing where we were, she guided Alice where to hold and so Alice pinned Alec down by her head and lower arm as Mia clamped the wound causing Alec's lower body to jump when she did I plunged the needle deep into her upper arm, causing her to stop jolting around but I didn't check her pulse straight away luckily Mia did, "And we got her! She's there!" Mia shouted with joy.

"Yes, thank fuck for that," I exclaimed.

"You're telling me," Alice said with a sigh of relief as she let go of Alec's arm and head, she then walked towards the door where the others had gone through.

Mia picked up her arm and checked her pulse, "She's stable," She told me softly.

"So she'll pull through?" I replied.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Mia answered while walking into the room that the others were in, but just as she was exiting the room she turned to face me, "She's actually kind of lucky to have a guy who cares as much as you."

"Yeah maybe, I just want us to actually have a better life than all this running from everyone you know?" I told her.

"Yeah I think you two will get your happily ever after some day," Mia said as she exited the room, strange how I had poured all my emotion out to a woman who I had only just met but then again only just meeting her meant she had no previous judgements. I pulled up one of the chairs at the kitchen table and sat next to Alec who was still unconscious on the table, I pulled up close as possible grabbed her hand and sat their with her hand in mine with my ring finger and pinky over her pulse I couldn't believe we had brought her back that far from the brink but then again she has the will to survive.

I don't know how long I was actually sat there next to her but it was long enough for everyone to have gone to bed, everyone that was except Alice and I. Alice entered to room with a resounding vigour she looked at me obviously not realising I was actually still up, "What are you still doing up?" I asked her.

"Nothing much just grabbing a few things before bed," She replied, "Why are you still up?"

"I'm not sleeping until I know she's okay, and anyway would what you're looking for be a shotgun, some slugs and the directions to the Umbrella facility?"

"No I….."

"Don't bullshit me Alice."

"Okay fine, we can't all go into the Umbrella place, we'll be executed," She began, "I could go in and out before they even knew I was there, then I'd come back here and we could move out in the morning."

I just stood and looked at her before I took a tentative step towards her, "You're right we can't all go but I'm going with you…"

"But….."

"No buts, I'm coming and you aren't going to stop me," I told her as I walked over to the cupboard, I put my hands around the handles and was just about to pull when I heard a moan from the table, I turned and could see Alec rolling around, "Alec!" I shouted as I ran over to her as I did she looked straight at me but more like she was burning through my soul, I touched her on the hand causing her to actually acknowledge me she began to stand up and move towards me, "Alec?" I questioned her as she walked towards me.

She turned her head askew as if she was trying to find a perfect place to strike me, "Alec?" questioned her again and she turned her head the other way and then let out an almighty scream which blew me backwards and as I stood back up I saw her begin to sprout tentacles out of her fingers, the black things quickly set about consuming her entire body, she then tried to reach out to me in a gesturing way but when I looked at the portion of her face that was still there I saw that she was in immense pain and was suffering, her out stretched hand then formed a fist and she raised it to punch at me but as she did I heard the pump action of a shotgun.

"No, you stupid…." I saw Alice readying her finger on the trigger.

Alec then turned on her and snatched the shotgun from her hands causing her to be pulled over, Alec the raised her fist to Alice, "Fuck no!" I shouted as I climbed up and Smashed my fist covered in the parasite deep into the tangled mess on Alec, I could feel the parasites moving like worms all around my hand, I then opened my fist inside the mess and felt Alec quickly slump down onto me, "easy girl," I said as she slumped onto my shoulder my other hand was now free of the mess as the tentacles retreated back inside Alec.

"What the hell was that?" Alice shouted at me.

"I don't know!" I snapped back.

"What happened?" Betty asked as her and everyone else walked back into the room.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review and tell me what you think, until next time **


	8. Chapter 8 Devil's Eye

Part 8: Devil's Eye.

**I don't know what's more impressive that I've finished this chapter finally or that I managed it with a broken wrist, still never the less hope you enjoy the chapter, as always please review and tell me how I can improve it, I don't own resi but I do own Echo.**

I sat with Alec's head rested on my shoulder she seemed lifeless but from what I could feel she was far from lifeless. I moved her around and gently laid her on the floor, she groaned as I left her there, I turned to face Betty and Mia.

"What the hell was that?" Mia asked.

"Erm…." I began.

"It was nothing," Alice told them.

"Bullshit," Betty shouted, "She could have killed us."

"Chill out Betty!" Mia shouted at her, "She didn't kill any of us," she then turned on Alice, "Why are you even up?" She asked her.

"That's not any of your business," Alice snapped back at her giving me a death stare.

"Actually, I think it is," Jill told her.

Alice shot her gaze over to Jill, "You know what I was going to do?" Alice told her.

"I had a feeling but I didn't take you for a fool to do it alone," Jill told her.

Alice smirked back at her, then turned on me, "Well I wasn't going to be alone," she said as she walked over to me, I was still making sure Alec was okay the tiled floor must have been cold so I picked her back up and placed her on the table.

"Morgan? You were going to help her?" Jill asked me.

"Maybe, I just didn't want Alec to be put through more pain," I told her.

"Right everyone calm down," Carlos told us all, as he moved into the middle of the room, "How were you actually going to get in and out of that facility between the two of you?"

"Well with only the two of us we could get in and out relatively easily," I told him.

"You don't even know what you're looking for in there though," He told me.

"Actually Umbrella facilities are laid out relatively similarly," Alice told him.

"Yeah only this one is….." I began but as I did Techno and LJ burst into the room.

"It's not the building!" Techno exclaimed.

"What?" I told him.

"The Umbrella facility isn't inside the Renaissance Center," He told us, "It's under the Detroit-Windsor Tunnel!"

"How the fuck did you find that out?" Carlos asked him.

"Well I hacked one of Umbrella's oldest satellites and rerouted it over Michigan, and then used the ground penetrating camera which I spotted something peculiar, there are tunnels leading all around the tunnel which were not service tunnels."

"They were the tunnels leading to the facility?" I asked him

"Exactly, Sir, but what Umbrella didn't realise is that the central hub is directly below the tunnel," Techno told me.

"I don't think that was by accident," Alice told him.

"Yeah I know it wasn't it must be a way to seal the place in should it come under attack," Techno said.

"Then we don't have to actually attack just give that impression," I told everyone.

"Well done for pointing out the obvious," Alice told me.

"How will you do that?" Betty asked.

"Alice and I break in get far enough in for them to blow the tunnel and flood their own systems," I told them.

Carlos turned to look at me and Alice, "You two go, you have two hours and then we will go and get you, alive or not."

"We will be alive!" I told him as I moved back over to Alec, "Keep her safe," I said as I shifted her hair away from her face and kissed her on the forehead gently, I then moved slowly down to her ear, moved the hair from it and whispered, "Sleep well, I'll be back for you soon."

I stood up, looked over to Alice and then walked over to my bag which had everything I needed in it, I check my equipment thoroughly then stood up looked Alice straight in the face and walked over to the cupboard, I unlocked it and withdrew the shotgun and its ammunition and passed it all to Alice who was standing in the corner of the room ready to leave.

"Shall we go?" I asked her.

"Yes, I think we should."

We both looked over to Carlos who looked back at us blankly, "you have two hours to get in and out, and don't screw up."

"Just keep her safe," I told him as I walked out of the door followed swiftly by Alice. We walked out into the pouring rain and gushing wind I could just about see through the mess, but I could make out an old Cadillac, I walked over to it and climbed into it Alice then climbed into the passenger seat.

"What way do we have to go to get to the tunnel?" Alice asked.

"If we head to downtown Detroit then we should be able to there easily," I told her.

"Where's that?" Alice asked.

"Hopefully sign posted when we get out of here," I answered her.

We drove out of the area and kept going for around half an hour and we arrived in downtown just after sunrise, I pulled up the car just off the road next to the Renaissance Center and Alice and I exited the car.

"Where are we?" Alice asked.

I didn't answer I just kept moving down the street I turned the corner and then looked up, "We're here," I said as I looked the monolithic Renaissance Center.

"Fuck me that place is huge," Alice said as we walked along the street towards the tunnels entrance.

"Yeah that is slightly bigger than I expected," I said as we moved across to where maintenance would access the tunnel.

We walked about a hundred metres down the tunnel without seeing a single soul but just as we approached a service door in the tunnel I spotted a cars headlights coming down the tunnel from the Detroit side I quickly dragged Alice around the corner where the door was and watched the car go past, the driver had no idea we were even there no idea that he was actually driving through a bomb and no idea about the atrocities committed by Umbrella in Raccoon City. But still I pressed on into the service tunnel the door was a large reinforced steel frame with a big ship like wheel and a handle I rotated it twice to unlock the bolts of the door it made a hell of a racket but I was in.

Alice and I both then set about unpacking our gear, I put on my body armour and place my gas mask on, I then pulled the pistol from my bag and holstered it within my body armour and slung my bag back over my shoulders, I turned to Alice who then chambered a round in her pistol then turned to walk down towards the centre of the complex. I followed her eventually taking the lead the tunnels seemed to lead on forever just featureless concrete it felt like a world war two bunker but I knew that we weren't going into a Nazi bunker in Berlin; it was a company's private underground fortress. As I moved I could hear the echo of my boots all the way down the tunnel like they were hammers smashing into a steel plate, I couldn't have been louder but I knew that we were in for a fight when the shit hit the fan anyway.

"Alice, what are we going to do after this?" I asked.

"I don't know but we should probably get in and out as fast as possible,"

"Good plan," I replied as I readied my pistol and tried to put that I was actually inside a bomb to the back of my mind.

I came around the corner of the tunnel and found a massive blast door which was engraved with a huge Umbrella logo, I felt myself stop as I stood in almost awe of this structure, I felt Alice shove me in the back so I moved over towards the door. I looked back at her, she had only a scowl on her face, and she was unimpressed by what Umbrella had built down here.

"Can we move?" She asked me.

"Yeah sorry, how the hell did they manage that?" I asked.

"Well, a keen investor into the company was Oswald F. Spencer," Alice told me.

"Spencer's father!" I said in complete shock.

"The very same, he pumped some of their money into the tunnel although he didn't actually found Umbrella he was a director and heavy shareholder in Unicel, the parent company of Tricel and Umbrella," Alice told me.

"Jesus," I replied, "So this shit has been going on for some seventy-eighty years?"

"Yep."

I walked over to the door and as I got closer I could see it had tiny engravings in the door but one phrase jumped out to me 'Superbiam, per dolorem' the motto of my unit in the USS, it means Pride through Pain, I had a feeling that I would truly discover it's meaning on this trip.

But I still reached out to the door and tried to push it open, it didn't budge so I tried to roll it but still it didn't move, I took a few steps back and tried to reassess how to open the door, I spotted groves on the floor which indicated the door had to roll out of the way, I looked around but couldn't find any way to open the door.

"How the fuck do we get in?" I asked Alice.

She looked the door up and down, "Wait a second," She stood back away from the door I looked over to her, she had the utmost concentration on her face but nothing was happening that was until however I heard a loud noise come from the door I looked over to it and saw it roll out of the way. The massive steel door rolled effortlessly out of my way so I walked into the darkness behind it but I did not hear Alice's footsteps behind me, I turned to hear her slump down onto the floor.

I sprinted back over to her and without thinking I just dragged her into the dark, "Alice can you hear me?" I asked her, I shook her gently; she suddenly awoke, turned us around and slammed me into the ground, knocking my pistol into the dark. She had a face of pure anger, "Shit Alice it's me, Morgan!" I told her, her grip relented and I stood up.

"Sorry about that," She said to me.

"Don't worry, let's just get this done."

I turned on my flashlight which was on my gas mask so I could pierce the darkness and find my pistol, I found it about three metres away from where I was laying so I scooped it up and we proceeded into the dark guided only by a small illuminated circle in front of us, I took point and Alice placed her hand on my shoulder so she could be guided through this hellish place. I kept walking but I felt Alice tug on my shoulder as if to get me to stop.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"We are not alone in here," She replied sternly. But just as she managed to get the sentence out I heard the sound of a generator starting up, I was then blinded by a surge of white light. I felt Alice pull me to the floor as a blast of heat came straight over us. When my vision restored I saw Alive get up and try and I run down the corridor I then sprinted after her, I turned my head to look back and saw a grid of death following us up the hall, "There, up there!" Alice shouted, I turned and spotted her pointing at an air vent in the ceiling of the corridor, I raised my pistol and while sprinting I aimed at the thing, I fired my first round it knocked one of the screws out of it, I fired the second but I missed and Put a hole in the vent I fired the remainder of my magazine as I could feel the grid getting closer, the vent dropped to the floor and Alice and I scrambled up into it.

"Well someone knows we are here," I said.

"Yeah clearly," Alice replied trying to catch her breath.

We started crawling down the vent towards something that looked like a control room to the facility, I kicked in the vent and climbed down, pistol drawn I surveyed the room and spotted a large central hub, I walked over to it while I heard Alice drop in after me.

"Let's see what the fuck they are doing here," I said to myself, I began tapping out things on the keyboard, I found a map of the base and I found out this room was actually overlooking the main centre, "Alice we're here!" I shouted to her.

"What?" She replied in shock.

"Yeah come look," I told her.

She ran over and shoved me out of the way; I moved to look around the room I found a small monitor which had a display on it, it showed me a view of a containment tank but when I kept looking close up to the monitor, I spotted a man clad in combat gear talking to a scientist they both had their backs to the screen but they were unleashing whatever was in the tank, I saw the man clad in black turn when the tank had fully opened, "Vector!" I said aloud, what the hell is he doing alive I thought but is I thought that I felt someone punch me in the back, "Fuck!" I span around and smashed the person square in the chest sending them flying backwards I saw Alice collapsed on the floor, I then smashed the hell out of the guard and shattered his visor, it was…. But just as I identified him I felt the ground shake and then heard the cascade of water.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter please review and tell me what you think, until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Eyes of Another

Part 9: The Eyes of Another.

**Right new chapter still got a non-existent wrist but I will continue to churn out chapters even if I should really be revising for my exams, anyway I hope you enjoy this very short chapter but still enjoy and please review and tell me what you think. As always I don't own resi but I do own Echo.**

I felt the crush of water around me I felt life fading away like I was really staring into the abyss of death, the edges of my vision closed in and all I could see was a small pin prick of light at the for front of my vision. I stared deep into the light in wonder of what it was, I felt weightless in this state but then thee light came closing in it hit me like a tonne of bricks like my life was being drained away like this entire trip had been for no reason.

As I sat in my selfishness I realised that the light was actually turning into colour, at first it was very dull and blurred like I was looking through paper but then it all became very crisp, I knew this place the room was a mess, the cupboard was open with nothing in it and the table I was laying on was coated in blood. I was confused as to why I was back in Betty's kitchen.

But my confusion was broken when Jill entered the room, "Oh you're awake?" she asked, I had no control over my body but I nodded, "Good we are leaving in a few then."

"Leaving?" the feminine voice questioned.

"Yeah we are going after Morgan and Alice," Jill replied, "They went to the facility…."

"Wait! What?!" The voice said in a rage.

"They were meant to be back by now," Jill said trying to calm the person down.

"Why would he just leave like that?" She asked.

"To save you," Jill simply replied, "Now let's go and help them," She said with a grin holding out Alec's Personal Glock. She took it and held it firmly, she ejected the magazine and counted how many rounds she had, she could only count fourteen so she pulled open the chamber and there was the fifteenth brass mass.

"Let's go get him." Alec told Jill.

They made their way outside to a car and from there they raced towards the Renaissance Centre there was no talking in the car, everyone was silent even LJ miraculously, but when they moved closer to the Renaissance Centre the tension grew as no one knew quite what to expect. As they came from Jefferson Avenue they spotted a colossal splash from the water.

"What the fuck?!" Jill shouted.

"Noooooooo!" Alec screamed in pain, she tried to climb out of the car but she couldn't and as a result she just ended up hitting Jill in the face.

"Come on, we have to go now!" Carlos shouted.

"Alec, I'm so sorry," Jill told her.

"How?!" She continued to scream, "How Could he do this!" She began to sob uncontrollably.

As I felt like and observer in the whole thing I was abruptly pulled back to the underwater nightmare, but I saw a shadow streak past my vision and I then fully blacked out but I felt like I was being pulled.

**I hope you enjoyed this short chapter I will be publishing again soon **** please feel free to review and post your ideas on where you think I should take this story I always appreciate feedback.**


	10. Chapter 10 Down by the Creek

Part 10: Down by the Creek.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter I don't really know where I'm taking this story at the moment but I do aim to crash into the third film at some point but we'll see when that is so for now I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always I don't own resident evil but I do own Echo.**

I could just hear the sound of waves crashing up against the edge of the river, I didn't want to open my eyes in case I was looking at my own body lying flat on the river's edge but I knew I had too. I could feel the breeze across my face there was one thing wrong with it but it was also a very right thing aswell, my gas mask was missing, this told me two things I was alive and the other…. Someone nicked my fucking gas mask!

I opened my eyes in a hurry the instant light meant I was blinded for a few seconds but I could hear faintly someone trying to unjam a pistol the constant and repetitive clicks were almost rhythmic, every two heart beats there was another click as the stubborn round refused to leave the chamber, I slowly opened my eyes and I saw everything around me was either wet, green or made of stone. I laid my head back and it smashed into the rocks that were on the bank. Still the clicking continued for about another thirty seconds, I closed my eyes and then heard a pinging sound as the stuck round was finally freed from its chamber with a fantastic ping. It caused me to open my eyes and look over to where the round was falling, I could see it falling in mid-air, every round tells a story every bullet has its tail and this one told and interesting story, it was heavily corroded on the edge where the brass meets the bullet but it was off this wasn't rust as for one brass doesn't rust and neither does lead, it must have been blood but who's I checked myself for holes and there were none, then who's blood was it? I glanced up to where the bullet had come from and I saw Alice sitting on a log with the pistol trying to get it working again.

"Finally awake?" She questioned, I nodded in response, "Good," She smiled back at me reached over behind the log and pull out my gas mask, "I think you might want this back," she told me as she threw my mask back at me.

"If you ever steal this thing again, I'll kill you," I told her jokingly.

"Yeah right I'd like to see you try," she said back with a smile.

I just climbed to my feet, disturbing just about every pebble on the bankside with a massive sift, I took a few steps over to the edge of the river and looked over to Detroit, I then looked down to the river and I saw my face in the river it, I looked battered to shit but the river the water was grey, there was no clean water at all in the river, the grey flowing almost solid mixture made a mess of the river's bank.

I turned to Alice, "What the hell happened?" I asked her.

She pulled back the receiver on her pistol one last time and then walked towards me with a rather confused look on her face, "you really don't remember do you?" she asked me.

"No, should I?" I asked.

"Well it was a pretty big bang so yeah I'd say you should," She told me.

"Why? What happened?" I asked her in a panic.

"The lab went to shit. Some fucker with a bomb tried to blow us to crap, but I stopped him and he only blew the lid off the lab flooding it, I then pulled you to safety. That was about three hours ago," She told me.

"Jesus! I've been out that whole time?" I asked.

"Well you came to a few times but then went straight back every time you got up so I just left you to it," She said with a wide grin on her face.

"You have a fictitious way of pursuing fun," I told her with a grin on my face.

"Thank you," She replied sarcastically putting her hand over her heart with her tongue thoroughly poked out.

"So how the fuck are we gonna get back across?" I asked her.

"Well there is no bridge getting off of this Island."

"What?" I said as I turned as moved closer to her.

"Yeah, well I can't help that but we can't sit around and just wait for help because that ain't gonna happen," She told me with a stern face.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well if we move into the village just up the road we can find something to try and get ourselves off this rock," She replied.

"That's a plan then," I got up and put my mask in my bag along with my body armour, "Come on then let's move," I said as I walked over to the tree line.

Alice looked over to me shrugged then holstered her pistol and followed me, "so how do you plan on getting us back on the island?" Alice asked.

"A boat someone around here has gotta have a way off of here," I told her.

"I hope Alec is alright," She said quietly.

"Yeah!" I shouted letting her know I knew what she was saying, I felt the atmosphere become far tenser as I felt like Alice was hiding something from me. But as we moved through the forest towards the village I could hear every twig snap under my feet I could hear Alice making her footsteps lighter so light I couldn't hear them. I tried to listen to her footsteps but it became increasingly more difficult, I felt my heart begin to thump in my chest as I tried to listen to her heart aswell, I could almost hear her heart it was much faster paced than mine but I could hear it and feel it getting more powerful, she was closing in to me. I felt the air move around my body and I turned to see a knee closing in on me so I pulled out my combat Khukuri and slashed at it, I missed and it smashed into my ribs, I fell to the ground causing my Khukuri to fly away from me, I looked up and Alice had a grasp of my shoulder and was readying to swing another blow at me. "Fuck you!" I shouted at her as I gave her a swift upper cut knocking her onto the floor, I grabbed her collar and held her up slightly, "What the fuck are you doing?" I asked her.

"I need to do this on my own!" She told me.

"Well too fucking bad I just wanna get back to the others, now can we cut this bullshit and keep fucking going?" I said to her as I pinned her down.

"Okay just let me go!" She replied in frenzy.

"Good!" I shouted as I slammed her back down, "But you ever pull that shit again I'll fuck you up faster than you could fucking blink! Now let's calmly get to that village."

She climbed up and brushed off her clothes which were now covered and soaked through from the water in the leaf litter but atleast I knew she wasn't going to try anything like that again. I kept walking towards the village while Alice tried to keep up but I think that my upper cut had given her a bit of a shake-up, but we made it to a clearing just before the village, it looked deserted for the most part but I kept scanning for human life I couldn't see much. I couldn't see anyone it was a ghost town. I ran up to the first building and looked in through the window, it was a wooden shack with a rug on the floor much like one you'd see in the country but this was just on a random island in the middle of nowhere but the house had a fire going inside much like any other but it also had a stove cooking over it which told me someone had to be around. Alice joined me in looking through the window.

"Well someone's home," Alice said sarcastically.

"Let's go see who's home," I told her as I moved around to the front of the house and straight into the centre of town, "How is this even possible that no one is around?" I asked Alice.

"I don't know but it's not good," Alice replied.

"Awwww, you afraid?" I asked her sarcastically.

"No, I just think before I go nuts deep in a situation," She replied.

"Fair point but if I didn't none of us would have got out of Raccoon City," I told her bluntly.

"Raccoon City?" A voice questioned from behind us, followed by a click as someone chambered a twelve gauge shotgun.

"Aw shit," I said to myself as I turned.

"I thought I recognised you're face, you're one of those fugitives from that place."

"Yeah you got us so what are you going to do?" Alice asked him.

"Turn you in they put out one mighty reward on your asses and well as you could see I'm not rolling in money."

"Is that so?" I asked him, "So would you even believe me that the reason why the water is grey is because Umbrella just blew the Det-Windsor Tunnel?"

"Nope!" He said.

"Then check your TV," I told them.

"What the hell are you on about!" They said as they walked into their house, Alice and I followed them but we still didn't have a face on them only a voice, but as we followed them into their living room there was a little girl sitting on the couch with her eyes glued to the TV, "I don't believe it." The man told us, "You weren't shitting me," He said as he turned around, he was cleanly shaven like he was expecting someone but his hands told the story of a man who had literally built his home bare handed worked his way through, the house didn't show the touch of a woman so I guessed he needed something to do after his wife died and his daughter was a way of holding on to her.

"Nice house," I told him.

"I built it myself," He sat down next to his daughter, "You want a beer or a drink?"

"What beer do you have?" I asked.

"Coors-light."

"I'll take a water," I said with a grin, he chuckled and looked at Alice as if he was hinting that it was her turn to answer.

"I'm good," She said in response.

"Amy can you go get the man a glass of water and then go play," The man asked the child.

"Yes, Daddy," She said as she skipped into the kitchen, a few seconds later she came back with a glass of water, she handed it to me and then skipped away.

"Thank you." I said as I turned to look at the man.

"So how did you know about the tunnel and why do you think it was Umbrella?" The man asked.

"First, who are you?" Alice demanded.

"Who am I?" The man questioned.

"Yeah," Alice said with a stern look on her face.

"Well aren't you a fist full of fire?" He asked with a smirk across his face, "Well, I was like you once, young and full of fire, but then I had to settle down got married had a kid, a story just like everyone else my wife died four years ago so Amy and I moved here I built us a house and now we live here, outa sight and outa mind."

"Bullshit!" I told him, "You just lied through your teeth to us."

"And what makes you think that?" He asked us.

"Because that shotgun you have is Neostead NS2000, one of if not the most expensive shotgun on the market and you're life you just described you wouldn't even get close to getting one of those." I told him with a mercilessly straight face, "But an Umbrella USS operative would have access to one, I think you're Darius Reinher, the Umbrella operative who killed James Marcus, along with Albert Wesker."

"You really think that could have been me?" He asked.

"Yeah," I smiled back.

"And what would you do if I said it was me?"

I walked slowly around the room towards him closing in on him like a tiger on its prey, I could hear a swing outside creaking while the little girl was swinging on it, it was almost in time with his heartbeat, I could feel it pound as he lost the upper hand on the situation, "So you killed the boss then?" I asked.

"Yeah," He replied.

"Well then," I began, "you have my respect you took down the tyrant but it didn't play out to well for you did it?"

"No it didn't, I thought that in doing it, I would end my contract with Umbrella, but apparently Wesker had other ideas he used me as a scapegoat, I went to the shopping mall one day with Amy, I came back to see my wife dead on the kitchen floor, single bullet to the head, nine mil no collateral, definite Umbrella hit."

"So you ran to save her?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I did I thought killing Marcus would end it but in fact it just put a more ruthless Albert Wesker at the CEO position which meant I was fucked and anyone I knew was dead!" He said losing control.

"Well you're not the only one who has a score to settle with Umbrella," Alice told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"They have experimented on us two and fucked our lives up not caring for us or the people around us we are money that walks but this money learnt to run," I told him, "So you want to help us expose Umbrella to the world for what they really are?"

"Yeah, I'm in," he told us.

"Good," I said just as I did though the TV blared out something which disturbed me.

"Breaking News, Violent attacks are breaking out all over North America, these unexplained and violent attacks seem to be concentrated in towns closest to Raccoon City but they are spreading rapidly."

"We better move!" Alice told us.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review and feel free to ask any questions but until next time I hope you enjoyed.**


	11. Chapter 11 All Aboard

Part 11: All Board.

**I hope you've enjoyed this story so far I know it's gone dead with the action and gun fight's and nakedness but don't worry it shall return in due time but for now I hope you enjoy this chapter the next one is almost done so it should be up by the weekend (or atleast I hope) but we'll see how that pans out, anyway I'm dragging on I hope you enjoy the chapter, please review and as always I don't own resident evil I just love the world (not in a creepy way though because that would just be weird).**

"Right let's move," I told everyone, "Darius, go and get Amy from outside we need to get out of here."

"Okay, I will," He said as he scuttled outside to collect the little girl.

"Do you have any way off of the island?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd have to use it again but I have a boat in the shed down by the shore, it should have fuel in it but it's been a while," Darius told us, "There is only one problem we need to get it to the water, luckily it's on the trailer so it should be easier to push."

"Right Morgan let's get up and out of here you take point and move down to the shed and see how big this problem is," Alice told me.

"Got it, what you going to do?" I asked her.

"Search the house and get as much food and water as I can then Darius and I will join you at the shed," She replied.

"Got it," I said as I ran down to the shed, the doors were rotten where the water had gotten into the wood, I wasn't going to be able to open this door without smashing through it I raised my foot and kicked at the door, one of the rusted screws was knocked out onto the floor but the door stood firm. I raised my foot again and smashed at the door again sheering the remaining screws forcing my way inside.

I walked around the boat and saw that its skid was coated in algae which had probably rotted the hull or atleast severely damaged it, I brushed some of the algae off with my boot and saw they hadn't done as much damage to the hull as I thought so I tried to lift the front of the skid which turned out to be a lot more difficult that I had imagined. I could lift it but I couldn't move the weight I called out to Alice hoping she would hear me almost straight after I heard some footsteps on the wooden floor of the shed so I stopped trying to move the thing and I turned thinking it was Alice but when I turned expecting to look someone in the eyes but when I did I couldn't see anyone, I glanced down and saw that Amy was just standing there looking at me.

"Daddy told me to come and see if I could help," She told me.

I knelt down to talk to her, "Okay then can you see if you can find a Jerry can around here so we can refuel the boat?" I asked her.

"What's a Jerry can?" She asked me.

"It looks like a big green tank which we can fill with fuel," I told her, she nodded and started to rummage around in the pile of stuff that was by the back door of the shed, I kept scanning the boat seeing if there was some way to get the boat moving down to the river, "Hey, Amy does your Daddy have a truck?"

"No, but he has a quad bike in the other shed," she told me.

"You know that just might work I'll go over and take a look," I told her, "While you can continue looking for that Jerry can. So what are you looking for?"

"A jerry can, a large tank which we can put fuel in," She said with a big grin on her face.

"You got it," I told her with a smile as I headed over to the other shed, I bumped into Alive and Darius who each had a massive back packs on, "You two seem pretty kitted." I told them.

"What we need all the food we can get," Alice told me.

"Where are you going?" Darius asked me.

"Amy said you had a quad bike in the other shed and I'm gonna go take a look while she searches for a Jerry can in the shed," I told him.

"Okay I know where it is I'll go show her," Darius told me as he ran over to the shed.

"Okay then I'll go with you," Alice said to me.

"Okay apparently this quad should be fuelled up and should be able to pull the boat out into the water," I told her as we moved up to the other shed, I moved up and this time the door was dry and crisp the padlock was a large steel lump on the door it looked near indestructible but I didn't anticipate Alice and her skills in lock picking, she picked up a large steel pipe and sheered the lock entirely like it was made of play dough, she then chucked the pipe away, I looked at her and whilst holding out my hand I sarcastically told her, "Ladies first."

"I was going to anyway," she said with a sarcastic grin, "Fuck me it's dark in here."

"Wait a second then," I told her as I made my way onto the roof, the roof was made of some light weight stainless steel so I lifted it off and flooded the room with light, "That any better?" I asked her.

She turned and looked up at me, "yeah now I can see, thanks."

I jumped down behind her as she moved through the shed around the quad bike, "Does it need keys?" I asked.

"I doubt it most of these old quads just need a rip cord," She told me as she turned on the radio. It crackled as it came to life.

"Wow radio dinosaur here we go," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah I know but it might have an update on the status of the spread," Alice told me as she moved the aerial to get the thing to work. I kept pulling on the cord of the quad trying to get it to work, every time I only managed to get a stutter from the engine which petered out after a choke.

"Fuck! The quad is dead!" I shouted as I kicked the underside of it.

"Well that's not gonna help is it," Alice said as I sat down next to her, she was still fiddling with the aerial trying to get a signal.

"No it won't but it made me feel….." I stopped just as a voice came belting through the radio's speaker.

"Public announcement, Downtown Detroit Residents are being urged to stay in their homes as the spread of the unexplained disease, the cause or epicentre is still unknown but for some the images of the hoax in Raccoon city seem all too familiar, begging the question was the Raccoon City hoax really a hoax?" The news reporter said ominously.

"Well that wasn't the news we were hoping for," Alice said in a huff.

"Nope but we better move or the government might try and level the city to try and stop the spread," I told her.

I gave the quad one last go and ripped the cord as hard as I could causing the engine to roar into life I then climbed onto the quad released the break and gave it some gas, Alice sprinted over to the boat, I sped towards them and I saw Darius holding the Jerry can in one hand while holding Amy's hand in the other, I backed the quad up to the trailer so Alice could hook me up. When I heard the metal clang into place and Alice had gotten out of the way I gunned it, I could hear the quads tiny 300cc engine struggle to heave the load but I kept it going and eventually the trailer was freed from where it was, I pulled it the rest of the way with ease and got the boat into the water, I then pulled the trailer up the shore and turned off the quad bike.

"Hey Alice syphon the fuel out of this and get that boat working, I'm gonna go back and get that radio," I said as I sprinted back to the other shed. When I got there the radio was still running but all I could hear was static so I turned it down and stuck it in my front pocket of my body armour, I also grabbed some of the D-batteries, which I assumed were running the thing. I sprinted down to the water's edge to join the others in the boat which was now running smoothly.

"Next stop Detroit, may all passengers keep their hands inside the boat at all times and I'd like to remind all passengers this is a non-smoking boat so please keep all firearm discharges to a minimum, thank you," Darius said jokingly from the helm.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter it was fun to write but still no guns or fire fights or boobs but they will come later I promise well maybe not the boobs but guns and shooting and action, yes. So if you have questions please feel free to PM or post them in a review but apart from that please review and I will update soon.**


	12. Chapter 12 Drop Point

Part 12: Drop Point.

**I haven't posted in a while so I thought I should post something I've had this completed for a while but I wanted to post it just so I could see if anyone actually still read this stuff lol but anyway I hope you enjoy and please review, as always I don't own resi but I do own Echo.**

It was only around two hundred metres to the shore but we had to travel up the river to get to our drop point near Downtown, it took us about ten minutes to get and real distance between us and the Island but I saw it enough time to pull out the radio and regain the signal. I couldn't hear much mainly static but as we got closer and closer I could just hear sirens, every emergency service going was at their maximum stretch which unnerved me. I kept my ear on the radio waiting for any update on the situation but the radio's signal was dead. As we rolled forward a fog had begun to gather over the city from Lake Huron, the afternoon sun was sent into a haze across the sky it felt more like late evening rather than mid-afternoon.

"Well this is creepy," Alice pointed out as she drew her handgun and tried to pick out targets in the fog.

"There's no point in trying to aim through this, you ain't gonna see anything," I told her.

"Yeah I know but this fog probably isn't doing wonders for your signal either, yet you keep trying," She replied sharply obviously she was as unnerved by our blind flying as I was.

"Well I just hope we get something I don't wanna get sprung on in that mess," I said to her calmly but just as I did I heard a low growl above us like thunder but more draw out, I looked up and saw through the top of the fog a path had been cut, "Fuck!"

"What?" Alice asked.

"Look up there," I told her pointing up at the trail.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, as the growl kept getting louder and louder and the trail through the sky kept getting longer and longer until I heard a whoosh as it came over our boat on it run into the city.

"Get down!" I shouted while I dove on Amy to cover her.

Darius was still standing when we heard the shrieking sound as the bomb flew through the air and the low penetrating thud as it shattered the ground, the shock wave was so sufficient that the boat began to pitch and yaw violently knocking Darius off his feet, I looked up into the air and saw the smoke cloud rising high into the air like a volcano had just gone off in Downtown Detroit. The blast had started my ears ringing which completely disorientated me, I tried to check if everyone was okay in the boat but every time I moved I heard another fragment of concrete ping off the side of the boat into the water some even landed inside the boat but I didn't want to move incase one hit Amy.

I kept hearing a gnawing at the back of my head like something was burrowing into me, and every time I felt it get a bit deeper my mind jumped to a vision of Alec, she was in the same car as before everything was the same except I could see a cloud of dust engulfing the streets behind the car it was speeding away but it wasn't outrunning the cloud by much. The cloud started to close in the back of the car was receiving a pounding with the small chunks of rock the explosion had created I kept watching but as soon as the car became engulfed by the cloud I was brought back to our boat where the water was beginning to calm and the debris had stopped falling and we were back in the fog with a difference there was no sound coming from Detroit now, like the city had died.

"Holy crap!" I said as I stood up, the faint skyline that I could see before was gone the Renaissance Center was no more the towering structure had been erased but then again it is the heart of Downtown so the most obvious target for a bomb drop.

"So that's now two cities down in two weeks," Alice said sarcastically.

"I don't think that is a laughing matter," Darius said calmly as he pulled Amy up to his side.

"I wasn't laughing," Alice said seriously as she turned to look at us all in the boat, "Now we have the choice of looking for survivors in the city or going elsewhere and trying to escape the virus."

"I don't think running will help us," I told her.

"He's right Alice, anywhere the virus has already hit is fucked so we might as well do as much as we can here first," Darius backed me up.

We kept on our course towards the Downtown district or what was left of it, we remained in silence for the whole trip to edge of the quay, but when we touched onto it and moored the boat we finally began talking again.

"Firstly, we need a map," I told everyone, "Where would we get one?"

Alice was hauling her gear off of the boat and onto her shoulder when she opened it and pulled out a folded piece of paper, "Try asking and not assuming," She told me with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Okay, so now the entire landscapes changed how do you aim to get our location?" Darius asked me.

"Well that, was the Joe Louis Arena," I said while pointing over to a pile of rubble.

"Yeah I guess it could be," Darius replied confused.

"It's about three hundred metres away so we must have just moored up on what was Princess Detroit Riverboat Tours," I told him.

"I guess. So where to now?" He asked.

"Erm not sure I guess we should try and look for survivors at least look for as signs for what is happened at the epicentre of that blast," I said questioning myself.

"You don't know what the hell you're doing do you?" Alice asked me politely.

"Not a fucking clue the city just got bombed, I don't know where to go or even if we will escape the city!" I shouted at her while I collapsed down on the floor.

"I think we should find some guns or atleast a way of defending ourselves and then try and find Alec and the others, how does that sound?" she asked while crouching down to me I didn't want to tell her where they had gone because I knew she was just trying to make me feel better so I thought I should give her the satisfaction.

"That sounds good," I said to her trying to sound happy as she helped me back to my feet.

"Hey guy's there's a girl over there," Darius shouted as he pointed over to the epicentre of the bomb.

"Where?" I said moving over to him.

"Right there leaning up against that wall."

"Er…. That's not a girl!" I shouted.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter I will try and post them regularly but until next time hope you enjoyed please review or pm if you have questions.**


	13. Chapter 13 Déjà Vu

Part 13: Déjà vu.

**I really haven't posted on this story in a very long time, so here we go I hope you like it **** please review if you have any questions that you want answers to and I shall try to answer them as best as I can, as always I don't own resident evil but I do own Echo.**

We all turned and looked over to where the girl was we couldn't make out much from our distance but she definitely wasn't human, I could make out a lot of blood over her front like she had been violently attacked. Alice looked at me and nodded as if to say we should go and take a look because normally zombies meant noise and noise was life or atleast that was the case in raccoon. But with that bomb making such a racket we didn't know if the zombie was here because of life or just because it heard noise.

"Alice let's move up and investigate," I told her, "Darius, you and Amy stay here and wait for me to give you two the signal to move up and join us."

"Okay, I'll wait here," Darius told me as he moved Amy behind some concrete to cover her from the sight of anyone.

I reached into my body armour and pulled out my khukuri which I held firmly in my hand, I had to say it felt exhilarating to hold it in my hand once again, its handle was moulded perfectly to my grip and I could feel how smooth the rubber had become, it was like an old friend to me I knew it like it knew me, its weight was balanced so I could use it for just about any purpose, the notches at the base of the broad heavy blade was a clear reminder to me of its real purpose, the notches stop blood draining onto your hand thus stopping the grip from becoming slippery, a gruesome design for a deadly weapon.

I moved up to the edge of a building and saw that the girl had moved towards the remnants of what was left of the UAW- Ford National Program Centre which was almost completely destroyed, I moved up to within ten feet of the girl I could hear her growling, Alice moved up just behind me but as she did the zombie turned and faced us but I don't think she saw us but the moment we tried to move she would so Alice picked up a rock and tossed it over behind the girl so she turned to face the noise. I swiftly moved up on her and grabbed her by the hair and with one fluid movement is sliced from left to right severing her head entirely the blood didn't pour, it was clinical, clean, the perfect kill, it felt good to be back in action. Maybe I just wasn't built for peace as I felt far too comfy in the killing position.

The body of the girl dropped to the floor while I held her head up I could feel how lifeless she was, how I had made her. I dropped her head on the floor with a sick and twisted grin on my head, I had just ended an innocents life, she didn't ask for the virus to take her but it did and I killed her, so why was I grinning?

"Morgan!" Alice shouted at me while I was stood looking at the corpse.

"What?" I asked.

"Can we move?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm on you," I told her as I moved up behind her.

"Good," She said quietly as we prepared to run across the dust covered Dodge fountain, the water being pumped through it was grey with how much dust there was in the water, it was so think you could have probably built a house out of it but it was still standing which amazed me it was just outside the blast radius of the bomb but it was still standing.

Alice and I pushed up to the over turned Pylon statue where I turned and gave Darius the signal to move himself and Amy up to our position as I couldn't see any zombies that were posing a threat to us, I looked over the Pylon and saw there were hundreds of destroyed cars on the road there must not have been any survivors as the zombies that were on the road had completely disregarded the burnt out cars. We all moved in silence over along Jefferson Avenue East until we had almost reached the entrance to what was the Detroit-Windsor tunnel but now it just looked like a crater the bomb landed straight on top of it, punching straight through to the tunnel below annihilating everything for a one hundred and fifty metre radius.

"What the hell did this much damage?" Alice asked.

"Massive Ordinance Air Blast, a 22,000 pound bomb," I told her.

"Not nuclear? I'm almost disappointed," She replied.

"You should be thankful it weren't or we'd be dead," I said to her as she stared over to the crater, "Cover me I'm gonna go and see if any of those cars work."

"Morgan wait," She said trying to pull me back down.

I turned back to face her, "Why?" I questioned, she just pulled me back behind cover and pointed over to the corner Griswold Street, I saw a few undead at first but then more and more like every undead in the city was being attracted to the tunnel, "Shit!"

"Well we're fucked," Darius said quietly to himself.

"Not exactly," I said to him while pulling out the radio from my body armour, along with a couple of batteries, I quickly changed the batteries in the radio and set it to a frequency where there was just static, turned up the volume and tossed the radio west bound down Jefferson Avenue. We all ducked back down behind cover for a few minutes we could hear the undead passing within feet of us, I could hear their snarls as they slowly limbered past. But after a few minutes I sat up looked around and saw the heard of the undead crowded around the radio hunting for fresh flesh. I moved my arm trying to get everyone to move which they did reluctantly we moved up to Woodward Avenue but when we got there the road had been blocked off by a collapsed railway line.

"Well that could be a problem," Alice said sarcastically.

"We have to go over, we don't have a choice do we?" Darius voiced his opinion.

"Get your climbing boots on," I said as we began to climb the thirty foot sixty degree incline. I helped Alice up to secure a point so I could lift Amy up while Darius tried to plot the safest route over it. I saw him pick up a metal pipe as we moved on and he threw it against one of the tracks, it sparked furiously the moment it came within inches of the track.

"Fuck! Looks like these rails are still electrified, so watch your step!" He shouted from the front, "Amy be careful."

"Don't worry, we got her!" I told him.

"I'm fine Daddy," She shouted up to him.

We made it about three quarters of the way up the obstacle and we heard the sound of a train moving along the tracks, there was one problem we were on them. I could feel the unstable platform of the broken tracks rattle as the train drew closer I kept urging Amy forward. We reached the top I could see Darius beneath us waiting to catch her, I held the child up, the vibrations of the train were so intense it was like and earth quake but I still focused and threw the child down to Darius. But just as I saw the child crash into Darius, I saw the train smash through what was left of the court and plough down behind me, I jumped down off of the tracks in a hurry, "Fucking run now!" I shouted as I fell through the air, I could hear the metal screeches of the derailed train getting closer and closer like a mouse being pursued by a cat I tried to run as fast as I could but I was tried, I could feel the train closing in but just as I had become exhausted I heard the train slow to the point that I could relax I slowed my pace, as did everyone else, I heard the whole goliath thing creek as it halted like nothing had happened.

"Fuck me that was close!" Darius said in a ray of excitement.

"Yeah, déjà vu anyone?" I asked.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter I shall try and post atleast slightly more regularly lol but until the next one ****.**


	14. Chapter 14 Old Town Jive

Part 14: Old Town Jive.

**I haven't published on this in a while so I thought that I should so here you go I hope you enjoy it, as always I don't own resident evil but I do own Echo. Please message or review if you have any questions and I will answer them as best I can ****.**

We kept pushing through the city towards the suburbs where Betty lived hoping that there would be survivors in that area, as we kept marching I kept thinking about what I had seen, I kept thinking if Alec and the others had actually made it out alive or whether that vision was just an delusion my head had come up with.

"Hey Morgan, Pasadena Ave is just up there," Alice told me as I scanned the alley's for any sign of movement, there was none, I turned to her and nodded, she slowed her pace so we were walking side by side.

I looked away from her down one of the side alleys that ran in between every house, I spotted someone dart off down it, "Shit I got movement!" I shouted.

"Where?" Alice asked.

"There down that alley they ran behind the house," I said as I took off after them.

"Wait! Morgan!" Alice shouted as I ran after the figure.

I ran around the corner and spotted them jumping a fence into the next yard, I jumped the fence and pursued them, they were slowing up. I kept sprinting after them I didn't know how many yards we had hopped through or where we were on the street but I kept the figure in my sight.

I finally got to within an arms distance of them but they gathered a second wind and bolted away from me I chased them around the corner past a burnt out car and into a house, I stood still inside the kitchen of the house, it had been completely looted there was nothing in any of the draws or the cupboards, I stood around for a few seconds then I heard a shuffle upstairs in the house I moved to follow it but when I exited the kitchen I was clubbed over the head and met the floor, I span back up to my feet and struck the man who clubbed me with an uppercut sending him back towards the kitchen, I grabbed the bat from his hands and held it across his throat, I felt him squirm under me but just as I felt those squirms getting weaker someone plucked me off of the man and pinned me to the wall with a pistol in my face I knew I was beat.

The man had a balaclava over his face I could only see his eyes, they were dark his skin was dark but before I could recognise who it was I was released. I dropped to the floor as the man removed his balaclava.

"Damn! Am I glad to see a friendly face," the man told me.

I recognised the voice, "Willis?" I questioned.

"Yeah that's me, why you just try and kill my boy?" He asked me.

"He hit me with a bat!" I snapped back.

"You chased me!" The kid snapped at me like a pit-bull.

"I wanted to find out what you knew," I told him.

"And you couldn't have just asked?" He questioned to me.

"You didn't seem like you wanted to talk," I told him with a grin.

"You don't know what happens around here do you?"

"No I don't I grew up in a lovely, white middle class area, my family were always around and crime was non-existent," I told him in an obvious sarcastic lie.

"We'll people around here if they chase you they are going to kill you, so next time think!" The kid told me.

"I will thank you for that enlightenment," I told him sarcastically as he walked up the stairs.

"Hey, take it easy on him, he just lost everything those things just killed his family the poor kid had to rekill them just to survive," Willis told me.

"Shit!" I gasped in response.

"So just give him a break," He told me as he picked up the bat and placed it next to the door frame.

"Looks like stuff around here got pretty real," I said to him whilst looking at the torn wallpaper thinking if he managed to get the others out.

"Yeah but we got your friends and Betty and Mia out just before the house was ransacked by some goons looking for something, they took…." He didn't manage to finish his sentence before the kid shouted from up the stairs.

"Hey guy's we've got people coming down the street!"

Willis and I rushed up the stairs, I saw the boy standing on a wooden crate peeping out of a hole looking over the street with a pair of binoculars, "Are they armed?" Willis asked the kid.

"Yeah, one has a shotgun," he replied.

"Pass me that rifle, Ayo step down," Willis asked as I passed him the hunting rifle, Ayo passed me the binoculars so I could look, it took me a few seconds to get on target but when I did I saw it was Alice, Darius and Amy.

"Don't shoot they're friendly," I told Willis.

"Yeah, I know its Alice but who's she with?"

"Friendlies!" I shouted, I ran down to the front door and smashed it open, "Alice over here!" I shouted so she could hear.

She sprinted over to the door with Darius carrying Amy following closely; I slammed the door when they got through. "Any movement?" I shouted up to Willis.

"No nothing, you're clear," he replied.

"You three good?" I asked them.

"We're fine, where the hell did you go?" Darius asked me.

"I followed this kid and I ended up here," I replied.

"Well that is lucky," Alice told me as she moved into the kitchen, "There's no one here," She said in confusion.

"Yeah Willis got everyone out before it all kicked off," I told her.

"What do you mean kicked off?" Darius asked me from the hallway.

"I mean that Umbrella stormed the house looking for us," I told him firmly, "think three tier one personalities and several tier two's in one place of course Umbrella were gonna try and hit it."

"Atleast no-one was killed," Darius said trying to find some glee in the situation.

"That's not entirely true!" Willis told us.

"Who then?" I asked.

"Well a few of my boys were killed when they heard the shooting they came around and those guys just shot them out right no questions."

"how did the soldiers get away?" Alice asked.

"Some used cars but a couple, who actually had the morphine shot used on Alec, got away in a helicopter," Willis replied.

"A syringe? Why would they need that?" I asked.

"Fuck knows but they ransacked the house," Willis said sounding concerned.

"Right that doesn't matter right now but we need to get out of here," Alice butted in becoming the voice of reason.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," I told her while looking over Willis who looked in shock that someone would actually want him to come along.

"Let's move then," Alice said with a smile on her face.

Willis moved over to the fridge and pulled it away from the wall, reached behind it and pulled something off the wall. He then turned to me and threw me a set of car keys, "Go out the back there's a set of garages about twenty yards from the alley behind the house, in 234 there should be a white van we can use that," He said as he went upstairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I need to pack a few things for me and the kid, take him with you."

"Okay we'll see you out there," I said as we rushed out the door following Willis' instruction closely.

We ran into the alley when I heard a series of gunshots from the house, "Willis!" the kid screamed as he ran back to the house.

"Morgan gimme the keys and go after him," Alice shouted, I threw her the keys and sprinted after the kid I saw him darting the door of the house, I took a few steps forward and heard a helicopter jet away from the other side of the house, I could hear the sound of the rotor getting further and further away but the moment I took a fourth step towards the house I felt a massive pressure on my chest, the force pushed me back sending me flying into the fence at the back of the yard.

"Shit!" I shouted as I rolled around on the floor with pieces of flaming wood dropping all around me, I felt Alice drag me up but I couldn't really move by myself so I just had to wait and see what happened, I kept blacking out seeing the road and gravel disappear and reappear like it was no one's business. I saw Darius come into view as we entered the parking lot I felt him scoop me up and I felt my legs finally coming back to life I started to shuffle towards the van. I saw Amy open the door as I was swung inside and Alice climbed in with me and Amy while Darius drove us off, I kept drifting in and out of consciousness.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter I will try and update soon, feel free to review and leave a review I like the feedback.**


	15. Chapter 15 Need Some Bigger Tools

Part 15: Need Some Bigger Tools.

**I know I haven't published on this one in a while so I decided to put something up, I hope you enjoy it, I dunno how much I'll be publishing as I have exams soon but I'll try and get some stuff done on it. As Always I don't own resi but I do own Echo. And please feel free to review and tell me what you think I can improve.**

I kept feeling groggy while the van rocked down the interstate, I had no idea where we were going but when I saw the needle of the speedo it was way outside of the speed limits, even in Utah you can't go that fast. I caught glimpses of Alice and Darius as the van rolled around every corner, neither looked particularly happy but then again I wasn't happy, I could feel that my ribs were shattered from the blast and my ear drums were permeated, I wasn't in a good way, I just kept hoping that in a few minutes the parasite would kick in and begin to preserve me but every time I could feel it trying I lost consciousness, every time it tried it became weaker.

I felt my pulse increase when the parasite go to work like it was trying to take me over to get me to regenerate but with every pulsation of my heart I could feel the parasite and myself getting weaker. I kept struggling to get back to full strength at times completely giving in to the parasite in the hope that it would be able to overcome me and regenerate, but it kept failing.

I was left alone with my senses as the parasite kept me barely alive; I could feel my dormant body against the seat. The seat had a rough fabric covering it, it felt barely warn down like this was the first time the van had seen proper use, I could feel the blood solidifying against the side of my head where my ears were bleeding but obviously that had stopped but also from what I could feel my heart had stopped pumping blood around my body and I was losing the sense of being alive.

I could feel an abrupt shift in my weight like I was being moved, I clearly must have because I then felt my body get smashed into the ground. I then started hearing a little again not must but I could hear a buzzing sound in the distance, it sounded familiar but I couldn't remember where I had heard it before. Then I felt a sharp punch deep into my chest I thought I had been shot or dropped again but then I felt another and realised what was happening but before I could think, I felt a thud in my chest, my heart was beating at a normal rate, I yearned for this feeling but when it came I realised I am now very alive and need to breathe so I tried with all my might to force my lungs open but they wouldn't budge. I then felt someone press themselves up against my face hold my nose and breathe deeply into me, their lips were warm and soft, almost comforting but as I drew the air in I suddenly realised I was doing it under my own impetus, I was breathing! I forced my eyes open to see who was giving me the air.

"Oh fuck!" I shouted as I rolled out from underneath the person, "Darius what the fuck are you doing?"

"Saving you're ass!" He said with a slight grin.

"You enjoyed doing that far too much," Alice told him as she patted him on the back.

"Don't you know CPR?" I asked Alice.

"Yeah but Darius is better at it," she replied with a dirty smirk across her face.

"Fuck you," I said as I raised my middle finger and climbed to my feet, "So where the hell are we?" I asked.

"In a Macdonalds," Alice told me.

"What the fuck?" I replied.

"Yeah they keep defibrillators in these places now," she replied.

"Where in the country is what I mean?" I asked again.

"Just south of Chicago, some town called Rantoul, it's on the i57," Darius said as he looked around the distinctly blank restaurant.

"That helps," I said as I slumped into one of the seats, "How long was I out?" I asked.

"A very long time but you only stopped breathing about two hours ago just outside Chicago," Alice told me.

"Two fucking hours?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah but you weren't dead when your heart stopped we decided to pull over and get you some help," she said as she moved up to the counter, "well looks like no one's home."

"Still! Fuck! And yeah what you expect the virus obviously wasn't contained in Raccoon City," I said as I sat back up, "And clearly no one's around to eat out anymore."

"Yeah no shit," Darius said as he peaked around the corner of the counter seeing if anyone was in the kitchen.

"I think we should get the hell outa here," Alice said as she walked towards the door.

"I have no complaints with that," I said as I scrambled to my feet.

"Wait can you walk?" Darius said trying to stop me.

"Bitch please," I told him bluntly as I walked after Alice, "It's taken more than a stopped heart to get me to stop moving."

He just shrugged and followed us out the door, we walked over to the van and opened the back up where Amy jumped out, she looked surprised that I was still standing.

"Are you okay now mister?" She asked.

"I'm fine kid and call me Morgan," I told her as I looked down the street, "we need to get supplies if we wanna actually survive for more than a week out here."

"Yeah I know but if this thing has gone country wide we might not be able to simply walk through the town," Alice point out to me.

"Okay then so if Darius comes with me and we search for supplies and or survivors, while Alice, you take Amy into the van and move the van to the interstate and we will rendezvous there," I ordered to the group.

"Sounds good to me," Alice said as she scooped up Amy and climbed into the van, she turned over the engine and unrolled the window, "Actually Morgan I'm gonna refuel this thing and then move out to the interstate."

"Okay, try and be quick, I don't wanna attract much attention form the locals," I told her as she rolled off down the street.

"Morgan, you sure this is a good idea?" Darius asked.

"Fuck no but we need everything we can get our hands on and by whatever means necessary," I replied to him as we moved down towards what looked like a supermarket.

"Well atleast that makes a good philosophy," Darius said as we both moved down the street on opposite sides.

"Darius, Wal-Mart my side prep to breach," I told him as I moved to the door of the Wal-Mart.

"On it," He replied as he ran across the street towards me.

We both stacked up on either side of the door, it was automatic so we thought we could just go straight in, but when I nodded to Darius and we moved around the doors didn't open. I then clamped my fingers and the door on one side as Darius did the other and we pulled the doors open.

We both piled inside the store, "So what section do we hit first," I said to Darius.

He just looked at me and said, "Seriously?"

"Guns?" I asked.

"Yeah," He said as we ran through the store to the gun section of the store. We turned around the corner to where the gun section was, most of the railed were wiped clean obviously ransacked, "Fuck!" Darius shouted, "What do we do now?" He asked.

"Well there has to be an arms locker for this place," I told him. As I looked around to find something to open it with, I jumped behind the counter and tried to find a button or something to try and open the door. "I'm gonna go look near all the power tools to find something to get this open," I told Darius as he kept scouring the place for any sign of even a bullet.

"Okay, I'll look around to find something here," Darius told me as I sprinted through the store to find something of use.

I ran into the power tool section of the store, the store had a very large selection of tools. I moved to the power tools and picked up the angle grinder from the side and then took a sledge hammer and a smaller multi tool axe. I ran as fast as I could back to Darius and tossed him the sledge hammer, as I did I then raised the angle grinder and started attacking the locks on the door to the arms locker.

I kept at the door for about five minutes and saw the door was starting to show signs of the brutal beating; I stepped back and let Darius who was bigger built than I was and let him swing at the door with the hammer. The first blow let out a massive clang as the door dented under the force, the second blow cracked one of the hinges off the door.

"Well that's one down!" Darius told me.

"Yeah only four more left," I told him, as I stepped forward and attacked the remaining hinges with the grinder, it showered the room in sparks like a firework had gone off on it. I went at each hinge just enough so that I knew the hammer would sheer it and then we could pull the door through. Darius swung the hammer and smashed the remaining hinges off the door leaving the lock the soul barrier in between us and what was with the locker.

"Gimme a hand," Darius told me as he tried to push his fingers around the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to open the door," he replied with confusion.

"Please," I told him as I leant down next to the door and pulled out the axe, I locked it into the door and pulled as hard as I could, I heard the door creek and it slowly prized open like a clam and as it fully opened, exposing what was inside, "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Darius walked around the door and looked in, "Jesus Christ!"

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I will try and publish more frequently but I don't know how well that will work. Please feel free to review and tell me what you think I can improve.**


	16. Chapter 16 Almas Muertas

Part 16: Almas Muertas

**I thought that after the slowness of this story so far I should speed it up a bit so I decided to alter my plan and speed it up faster, I hope you enjoy it. As always I don't own resident evil but I do own Echo.**

We moved into the locker after the door was opened enough, the locker opened up into a treasure trove of goodies. "I think we just hit the motherload," I said to Darius in awe.

"Yeah, I'd agree with that," Darius replied as he walked over to a table laden with weapons, I looked up the walls of the locker in sheer awe that this many weapons were in the room, there was everything from AKs to ARs and pistols.

"Grab what you can," I ordered, as I began pulling open any boxes and opening any draws as I could as Darius slung a few guns over his shoulder, I reached into a box and pulled out a case of 5.45 ammunition, "unless you can find some 5.56 millimetre I suggest you don't take any ARs," I told Darius as he slung had way too many guns on him.

"Then what do I grab?" He asked me.

"Anything that won't jam if we get into the shit," I told him sternly.

"Like what?" Darius said obviously panicking.

I ran and grabbed Darius, pinning him to the wall, "you were in the god damn USS you can fucking identify a good gun when you see one," I shouted into his face. I could see the worry getting stronger and stronger within him, "Ah fuck you," I punched him in the gut, causing him to slump to the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" Darius asked me feebly.

"Because you don't even deserve to say you were ex USS!" I told him as I flipped him over and was about to reign down a tonne of shit on him but as I threw my first punch he grabbed my arm and twisted it, throwing me off.

"You don't tell me what I was, am or am going to be," He said as he got up and swung a punch landing it straight in my face knocking me onto one of the tables, "You don't have to right to take the high horse on any of it," He continued as he smashed my head into the table, "What do you have to say?" He asked me.

"It worked!" I said as I burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Darius demanded as my blood dripped off his hands.

"Because it worked."

"What worked?" Darius shouted at me with extreme anger in his voice.

"That we now have a stone cold USS killer back with us," I told him.

I raised his fist like he was going to punch me but then scooped me up, "You are a sly asshole you know that?" He told me.

"Fuck yeah I do." I went back to searching the room for weapons that I could use, "This scrounging for our own needs ain't working."

"Then what do you suggest?" Darius asked.

"Come with me," I told him as I left the locker.

"Where are we going?"

"Camping." I told him as I sprinted off into the store.

Darius didn't question me as we sprinted through the store to the camping isle, I walked up the isle and grabbed three bags off of the shelf, "Why three?" Darius asked.

"One for ammo, one for clothes and the last for food," I told him as we moved through the shop to find other things we could use, "Darius grab that tent and attach it to the clothes bag," I told him as we continued to move through the store. I found a cooking stove, an old style hexi burner, cubes of white toxic hexamine, I tossed it into the food bag along with some of the cubes I then grabbed several mess tins which also ended up in the food bag. Eventually we ended up circling right back into the gun store where we loaded up the ammo bag with as much ammo as we could find, the 5.45 millimetre I found went straight in along with a what we could find of 5.56 which wasn't a great deal, I picked up some empty magazines for both 5.56 and 5.45 rounds which went into pockets in the sides of the bag along with a couple into my pockets.

"Darius that's enough rounds we need to get a shuffle on grab that NS2000 and that AR-15," I told him as I pulled an AK off the wall, I opened the draws and just placed as many hand guns and handgun magazines and rounds into the ammo bag.

"On it," He replied as he stuffed his trousers with as many shotgun slugs as he could.

"Let's move," I told him as I moved over to the door loading a magazine into the AK, I heard Darius loading the NS2000 with shells as he moved up behind me. I had the ammo bag on my back and Darius had the Food bag with the clothes bag inside it.

Darius tapped me on the shoulder, it was like basic training again, classic down in a hot zone leading to extraction and two USS team leaders working together to get out, the book was written for this exact situation. I relished in this style and from the enthusiasm that I could feel emulating from Darius he was excited to do it too.

I opened up into the store but it was starting to get dark and as the backup generators were packing up, I moved through the store with Darius behind me, I could feel the floor shuddering as the generators were shutting down.

"Hope you're not afraid of the dark," Darius whispered forward to me.

"Please I relish in the dark," I told him. But as I moved further through the store I felt the floor shudder more violently, "That didn't sound good," I said too Darius as I trod carefully through the store but as I took a few more steps forward the lights went out plunging the store into pure darkness.

"Well what now?" Darius asked me through the dark.

"Well we know we were on our way out if we go that way so let's move," I told him as I moved off in the direction of the outside world.

We proceeded forward and the shuddering stopped, as I continued through the store I couldn't see a damn thing but with Darius behind me I felt more protected, however I felt the entire time like I was being stalked by an enemy that I couldn't see and therefore couldn't kill.

As I kept walking I saw a wide gap open up in the floor followed by a terrific eruption of fire which made me jump back, "fuck! Where now?" I said as I looked back at Darius who was now completely visible.

"I suggest running away," Darius said as we took off through the shop, the fire was so great that we could see all through the store.

"What the fuck did that?" I asked him as we ran.

"I have no fucking idea but we ain't waiting around to see," He replied to me.

I didn't argue as we ran through the store, I kept going until I could almost feel the breeze from the outside. But as we ran I could feel something hunting us down like a lion stalking the antelope, I moved through the store trying to pick onto where the stalker was. I could see the outside beaming through the windows of the store I raised my gun to the window and shot it out with a burst of automatic fire. We both threw ourselves out into the street, both raising our guns to the window we had just jumped out of. We expected the stalker to jump out after us but it didn't.

"What the fuck was that?" Darius asked me.

"I'm predicting a BOW from Chicago," I told him.

"None that I've ever heard of," He replied as we walked up the street towards the gas station where Alice and Amy would be waiting.

"Yeah they have been very innovative in their designs in recent years," I told him.

"Shit!" He shouted as we walked.

We kept moving through the streets and I could hear movement in the alleys of the streets nearby, I kept spinning my head to try and identify where the noises were coming from or what was making them. I hear the noise closing in on us.

"Look over there!" Darius shouted at me.

I saw a woman standing there with blood draped all over herself, "Fuck run!" I told Darius as we moved out of the town towards the gas station.

"Fuck! There's hundreds of them!" I heard Darius shout to me.

"Just keep fucking going!" I shouted back at him.

We came up to the gas station on the hill and climbed in the van with Amy and Alice.

"You two bought company I see," Alice said sarcastically.

"Yeah, just drive!" I told her.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter I plan to try and keep up the momentum of the story but we'll see how that goes. Anyway until the next time I hope you enjoyed the chapter please feel free to review and pm for any questions you have or just to say what you thought****.**


	17. Chapter 17 Familiarity

Part 17: Familiarity.

**As I promised about getting back into the action after the last chapter I came up with this small chapter I hope you enjoy it, as always I don't own Resident Evil that honour is for Capcom but I do own echo, please feel free to review and say what you thought of the story so far it really does help and if you have any improvements feel free to post them as well I like the feedback, anyway ramble over enjoy.**

"Captain, wake up," a voice echoed through my head, "Wake up."

"Who are you?" I asked out to it.

"Don't you recognise me?" It asked, the voice was soft, feminine and gentle. It sounded comforting.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes to be blinded by a light, so bright it felt like my retinas were being scorched out. But as my vision slowly came back into focus I realised who it was. Her soft hair was unmistakeable, her skin was still perfect even after her time in the shit and most importantly her eyes were still as blue as blue can get.

"Come on get up," she pulled me to my feet, upright I couldn't tell which way was up it was surreal no reference for where I was, it was like being inside a light bulb. I took a step forward and suddenly the entire environment shifted, as if I was now standing in one of the streets of Raccoon city before the outbreak but it was still deserted and devoid of life besides us.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked her.

"You should know this place," she told me.

"I do but it can't be," I replied to her as she started walking off down the street.

"Well it is, so shut up and enjoy it," she said with a grin across her face and twirling as she skipped down the road.

"I don't understand," it was as if I couldn't keep any thoughts in my head they all had to come out.

"You shouldn't need to understand," she told me as she walked over to me gently and carefully placing her feet, but as she walked towards me I noticed something abnormal with her, although she was in good shape her combats were definitely not she had rips everywhere well more holes than rips like something had torn through her.

"This isn't right?" I said cautiously.

"Why?" She asked me.

"Because it's not normal, this place is dead, you are gone and I…. well I am fucked," I told her without breaking eye contact.

"What?! Not normal am I not good enough for the great Captain! Is he to gracious for me!" She shouted and demanded at me.

"No it's…." I began.

But that was obviously not her idea on where the conversation was going, "Well if I can't have you no one can!" She screamed at me as she threw her hands over her face and collapsed on the floor.

"No!" I managed to get out just as the worm like tentacles sprouted from her back engulfing her entirely; she then swung her covered arm at me, "Fuck!" I shouted as I dived out of the way and took off running down the street.

"I'm coming for you Morgan! I will get you!" She shouted to me in a distorted voice as I kept running away I could feel her getting closer and closer as I was running in a futile effort to escape. Eventually I gathered the courage to look behind me, I could see she was only now in a slightly turned state ad was just walking up the street but behind her it was like hell had been unleashed as car were being torn over, the earth was shattering and windows smashed, but as I looked closer there they were following her, the undead. As I kept running I suddenly stopped not of my own accord however, I looked down and there was a massive gloved which was holding tightly onto the handle of a bowie knife. I looked up and saw the face of the assailant, well his mask, I recognised it.

I fell to the floor as the knife was removed from my stomach, I saw the two standing over me surrounded by a crowd of undead.

"Well done, Spyder," She told him.

"No problem Miss. Carkerov." He told her.

"Why Alec?" I asked as I drifted out of consciousness.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter I know it a bit confusing but it will all be explained in the next few chapters and I'm now on course with where I wanna take this story so hopefully I can actually nurse it there, anyway until the next time… PEACE!**


	18. Chapter 18 Bloodshed

Part 18: Bloodshed

**I have just finished this chapter I hope you all like it. I know it's taken me a long time to actually finish but I got there, I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to post a review and tell me what you thought of the story so far and I hope you continue to follow this story.**

"Morgan!" Alice shouted as she shook me awake, "Are you alright?" She asked as I looked around the cab of the van trying to regain me bearings.

"Yeah I'm fine," I told her with a smile, "Where are we?" I then asked.

"On our way west, towards Utah!" Darius shouted from the driver's seat.

"Great, I hate Utah," I told him jokingly.

"Where are we exactly?" Alice clarified to Darius.

"In Wyoming, going along route thirty, we've got around a hundred and seventy miles to Salt Lake City."

"Why Salt Lake?" I asked him.

"Apparently there are survivors there all bound up there, so we're gonna go take a look," He replied.

"And you're fine with this?" I asked Alice.

"yeah I am," Alice said as she took me into the back of the van, "Look at her," Alice told me as she pointed to Amy, "She's just a little girl, she needs to be kept somewhere safe and if this place can take her and Darius we will be fine."

I looked back at Alice, "So you believe this place exists?"

"It's the only chance we've got," She told me looking rather serious.

"Okay then we'll get there," I told her as I moved back into the cab.

**Sometime later.**

We seemed to be driving along route thirty for what seemed like days but was in fact only a few hours. We made it to a small village that over looked Salt Lake. The van was pulled up on the outskirts of the village while, Alice and I dug out some guns for us just to be safe. I pulled out one of the AR-15's and chucked it over to Darius.

"Hell no, I'm getting that shotgun," Darius said as he then threw the AR at Alice, who narrowly caught it, and scooped the NS2000 out of the bag.

"Fair enough but I want you and Amy to stick right behind us, we don't need you two getting into any trouble," I told him sternly as I took point at the front of the group, looking into the dusty deep into the dusty town I couldn't see a single soul alive or dead.

"I don't like the level of noise," Alice said as she joined me at the front, passing me a .45 calibre pistol which was still inside it's holster, the steel on the magazine release shimmered in the sun as I wrapped the holster around my leg. I looked up into the town after I had made sure the pistol was attached to my leg, the dust rolled through the town blanketing everything that entered the cloud, I turned and faced Darius and Amy who looked like they were finally ready to set off.

"You two ready?" I asked them as I picked up the AK that was still in the weapons bag, throwing the bag over my back and then chambered a round in the AK.

"Yeah, but why is it so quiet?" Darius asked as he made his way over which Amy pretty much stood in his shadow as he walked.

"That's what has got us feeling nervous enough to want to chamber the guns," Alice told him as she hand chambered a round into the AR, "Right thirty in the magazine and one in the chamber."

"Let's see who's around shall we?" I asked the group as I moved up to the first dust covered building. As I pressed my weight into the side of the wooden structure I could see the dust settle on my shoulder, the smaller particles stuck like I was covered in glue while the larger more sand like grains fell to the floor.

I looked over to the van where we had come from and it was now tan coloured where it had been washed with dust, it looked like it had been there for years. The dust ripped through the town windows and doors smashed as the wind blew down the main street towards us.

"Looks like even the almighty himself don't want us to see what's going on in that town," I told everyone as I peeked down Main Street.

"Yeah but that's not going to stop us from going in there," Alice looked at me and said as she made her way across the street towards the second building on Main. I signalled to Darius and Amy to move in my shadow as I moved around the corner to the third building. As I walked down the street the dust around started to clear, exposing the town to daylight and our eyes.

I looked up and down the street there was only a few more houses before the buildings became stores and after that was what looked like a viewing platform. But standing in our way was a lot of corpses, each mangled in a different way. I signalled for Alice to move up the street she moved in a calculated and smooth way each of her footsteps was placed so that the next could go in an exact position that she had predetermined.

"You see anything?" I called out to her as she moved.

She stopped and took a knee looking out over the corpses, "Get over here there's nothing lethal," she told us, "at least not now."

I moved out into the street with Darius and Amy behind me, we moved over to Alice who was looking down at a corpse, as I got there she turned it over to the side that wasn't as dusty but it was covered in blood, so even the front had quite a large amount of dust on it.

"Shit!" Alice exclaimed as she turned it over.

"What?" I asked her as we all moved over.

"The infection didn't kill these people," She said as I broke into a sprint over to her.

"What the hell did then?" I asked but just as I got to view the corpse I spotted it, "These people were…. Shot!" I shouted out to the group.

"Yeah but this ain't just any rounds," Darius said out of the blue, "That track left through their body's. That is caused by five point five six millimetre."

"Yeah, no shit, but this much would cost a lot of money, not your everyday mass killing," I said to him as I tapped the body down for a wallet or anything I could use to identify them.

"Military?" Darius asked.

Alice picked up a brass casing up off the floor and looked at it then she passed it to me I looked at the butt of the round, "Umbrella," I whispered, the umbrella logo was etched deep into the butt of the round, it glared at me with sheer evil like something was looking down at me trying to get at me, the symbol burnt through my soul like a hot poker.

"Yeah those bastards did this! These were innocent civilians why did they do this to them?" Darius asked.

"Isn't it obvious, they have been tracking us, Umbrella have had a satellite lock on us for ages and they cleared out this town so we couldn't ask for help or even expose them," Alice told him calmly while she looked at me.

"We need to get out of here," I said as I dropped the casing and raised my AK.

"Where to though?" Darius asked, "if they are watching us then, where can we go that they won't follow?"

"Anywhere, away from here because these bodies are still warm so this can't have happened more than a few hours ago," Alice told him.

"Let's just get a vehicle and get the fuck out of here," I told the group as I scanned the surrounding buildings. As I scanned up the street, which was desolate, I noticed the store at the end of the street was riddled with bullets. I signalled to Alice to move up, with me, along the street to the storefront. I looked at the holes in the window and even poked the barrel of the AK through it. But as I stuck the barrel into the window, a shower of glass smashed into my chest. "What the fuck?" I shouted as I crawled behind cover.

I peeked my head out around the corner and looked at who was firing at me. "Who the fuck was that?" Alice shouted as she moved up next to me.

"I see someone," I told her as I looked back as her, "I'm gonna break cover and you fucking hit them!" I told her as I moved in a strafe step fashion, whilst firing single shots towards the figure.

"Morgan!" Alice shouted at me as I moved across the storefront.

"What they fucking shot at us!" I shouted back as I slid down the wall on the otherside of the storefront.

"You shot as us first you fuckers!" A voice echoed from within the store.

"No we fucking didn't!" I shouted back panicked.

"That wasn't us," Alice said calmly into the store.

"Then drop your guns and come in here!" The man inside retaliated.

"Fuck no, I ain't dropping my gun, you drop yours!" I shouted back inside.

"Well then it looks like we have a stand off!" The man returned.

"Alright," Alice stood up holding her AR-15 rifle by its handle, "I think it's time to end this," she dropped the rifle to the floor and walked into the store, I took up a firing position to focus on the target in the store, "My friend is an idiot, so he won't drop his gun. Can we just end this stalemate and tell me what happened earlier?" Alice asked.

I stepped up around the corner and I spotted a man standing behind the counter with an old looking double barrelled shotgun. I met his eye across the room and he didn't raise his shotgun to me, he just gave me a stern stare. I just lowered my rifle and stood up straight like a show of force to the man. As I walked towards the man I could see he was covered in blood his white t-shirt was crimson with blood and he had a white wrap around his leg which was again covered with blood, he looked like shit but he still chose to stand tall.

The man turned and looked at Alice who was standing on the other side of the counter to the man, "I live in a compound about half a kilometre away from here, but we heard on the radios from this town that people were shooting in the town. So I came down with my team to investigate who was around."

"And that's when you spotted the troops killing civilians?" Alice asked the man.

"Yes, they came in and were shooting everyone; they had their gas masks on like they were going into a fucking war," the man told us, "I arrived just as the guys were sweeping the buildings and killing anyone who stood in their way, I stormed this store and found a group of people afraid in here. As I did the enemy came in the other door and massacred everyone in the building. I got hit in the shoulder and leg but this girl patched me up we have three other survivors in the store room."

"Are they injured?" I asked.

"No they were left uninjured," He replied calmly as if he was relaxing around us.

"Can we see them?" Alice asked.

The man nodded, "You can come out they are safe!" The man shouted and three young girls came out of the back room of the store. They were very shaken up and they looked like they had been through the shit. I placed my gun down and ran to the front of the storefront and ran into the street and shouted at Darius and Amy to tell them to get into the store, Darius placed his shotgun next to mine and the man finally placed his gun down, "they've seen a lot but I think we need to get out of here."

"Don't you have a team here?" I asked him.

"They were killed in the attack on this place, so we can leave now," He replied as he scooped up his shotgun and moved out with the scared girls following him.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked him.

"My compound it will be safe there," He replied.

"How?" Darius sparked as he looked over to the girls.

"Because we have people who can keep it that way," He replied ominously.

Never the less we all followed the man to a truck on the other side of town and we drove off into the desolate landscape, bumping and being flipped around.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try and post a new chapter soon. As always I don't own resident evil but I do own Echo.**


End file.
